The Darker Side Of Light
by NightWalkingAngel
Summary: FullMetalAlchemist xover. AU. Everything has a darker evil side to it. Even the light. And it's time Mikan showed her darker light out.
1. Chapter 1: Enough

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or Fullmetal Alchemist. Don't sue me. Got that?!

**A/N:** This idea had been in my mind for a while but I could never properly get it out. Till now that is!

And I am so sorry about the earlier chapter I put up. You see I accidentaly submitted the wrong document.

* * *

The night was beautiful, calm and serene at the Alice Academy. The full moon shone high up in the sky along with the twinkling stars and cast a silver etheral glow to the Academy Grounds. Everything was peaceful.

Well everything except for a certain eleven year old girl who was currently seated at the edge of the lake in the Northern Forest.

Her dull coffee brown eyes stared at their reflection in the lake. A soft sigh escaped her pale nude pink lips. Auburn hair fell into her face hiding it from veiw.

Another sigh escaped the girl's lips. Her mind was searing with a lot of thoughts.

_Why does this happen to me? What did I do wrong in my life?_

Sakura Mikan looked at her reflection in the lake sadly.

**Flashback**

_"Hotaru!" Mikan greeted her friend smiling. She decided for once she would appease her friend and not hug her._

_"Ohay-" she was cut off when the bullet of the BAKA gun hit her._

_"Oww what was that for Hotaru?" Mikan asked getting up and storming towards Hotaru._

_"For trying to hug me." came the monotonous reply._

_"For your information I wasn't going to hug you today." Mikan protested._

_"I don't believe you." Hotaru replied._

_"Hey Polka-dots stop blocking the path." Natsume said suddenly coming up behind Mikan._

_"My name is not polka-dots. It's Mikan." she yelled at him._

_"Shut up baka. You're too loud." Natsume said._

_"My name is not baka, it's Mikan." Mikan yelled at him annoyed._

_"Shut up Mikan. Natsume's right. You are too loud." Hotaru said._

_"Hotaru how can you side with him? I thought you were my best friend?" Mikan whined._

_The class was laughing._

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

_"One you are loud. Two I'm not siding with Natsume, I'm just agreeing with the correct statement he just made. Three I can do whatever I want to. Four Since when have I ever agreed to beign your best friend, or your friend for that matter?" Hotaru said monotonously ignoring the visibly hurt look Mikan gave her._

_Many people around the class had stopped laughing._

_"Honestly at times you can be so stupid. Sometimes I think you're too stupid to even be human." Hotaru said, and Natsume not noticing the hurt in Mikan's eyes verbally agreed with the cold genius._

_Mikan hung her head low._

_Just then Jinno-senei stepped in and began class and he gave Mikan detention for not being able to answer one of his questions._

**End Flashback**

She hadn't spoken to anyone since by making up an excuse that her stomach felt funny.

Her mind was racing. Of all the insults and mockery she had got since she came to the Academy was that happened earlier that day was by far the worse.

First of all Hotaru had told her that she wasn't ever really her friend. She really could've lived with that, but no Hotaru had told her that she was too stupid to be human. That had truthfully hurt the most.

_It isn't my fault the person who created me couldn't find a way to make me intelligent._ thought Mikan as her right hand went up to her left arm clutching it tightly.

_It isn't my fault that dad created me that way. It isn't my fault I was born in the first place. It's not like I'm supposed to be here. After all I had died in Mom's womb. Dad was the one who used his alchemy to resurect me. As a homunculus. Which Mom gave birth to normally later on._ she thought bitterly.

_It isn't my fault that I don't fit in, with normal people or my kind, because he was the one that made me with a soul._ Thought Mikan.

_It isn't my fault that I'm the Ultimate Sin._ Mikan thought tears falling freely as she clutched her left arm tightly where her tatto of Ouroboros was loacted.

"It isn't my fault that my father gave me this curse to carry for the rest of my miserable immortal life." she whispered softly.

"Penny for your thought's Mikan?" a soft voice asked from behind her.

She turned around to see a woman wearing complete black, with long black hair and violet yes looking at her serenly.

"Sloth what are you doing here?" Mikan asked confused.

"I decided to pay my younger half-sister a visit." the woman named Sloth replied. Mikan shot her a glare while she laughed softly.

"Technically Mikan I am your half-sister since we were both created by the Elrics. Well you were created by Alphonse to be more precise." Sloth stated sitting down besides Mikan.

Mikan sighed. A lot had happened.

Her mind drifted back to everything that had happened five years ago that led her to finding out what she truly was.

A freak accident causing the Gate to open and drag her to Amestris. Finding out that her father was an Alchemist named Alphonse Elric who had died a year back.

Finding out about the Time Chaos Lapse that had caused the time of the alternate parallel world of Amestris to move forward by more than half a century and finding out that she was in fact the personification of the word "Sin". Finding out she was only half-human, and her other half was a homunculus.

She was a homunculus that was created from her own developing embryo inside her mother's womb, that had a soul, and was born naturally, and could perform Alchemy, and hence techically be a perfectly successful human transmutation. And yet she bore the mark of Ouroboros on her left arm.

A lot had happened since then. She had found out all the Homunculi that were supposed to be dead were still alive inside the Gate and couldn't be killed since they did have souls however those souls rested inside the world of The Gate.

She had learnt Alchemy and had taken the State Alchemy Exam passing it and beating her uncles record of the youngest State Alchemist by five years.

She still laughed at the fact that no one could believe that a girl had become a State Alchemist at the age of six.

She could still perform Alchemy and use her Homunculus ablities on Gaia, this universe of the Earth but she generally refrained from doing so.

"So care to tell me what happened Mikan?" Sloth asked again.

Mikan sighed and told her.

"Well Mikan seems to me that you have to make a decision and quick. Anyway I came here for another reason. Mustang wants you to be on your guard. There was another recent incident of the Fabled Lab 5, and a few chimera's have broken loose now. Except these chimera's are quite complex and as dangerous as we Homuculi are. And word is that they are planning to start a war in Drachma. There's a chance you might be needed later on and hence be summoned back to Amestris." Sloth said.

"What?" Mikan asked wide-eyed. "Tell me everything."

Sloth sighed and begun to recite exactly what had happened.

"So the Furher is giving me a new mission?" Mikan asked after Sloth finished.

"Yes it seems that way. Though I'm not sure that you might be needed in the end. I'll give you the confirmation news tomorrow. But as for you, you need to start making sure that no one ever brings you down again. Remember you not only have to live up to the name of being an Alice, but also being a Homunculus and A State Alchemist. The Demon Alchemist to be more precise." Sloth replied smiling.

Mikan sighed. Sloth was right, she needed to make a decision and make it quick.

And she had decided, she wasn't going to let herself be pushed around anymore. The Demon Alchemist Mikan Sakura Elric was coming back with a vengeance.

"Thanks Sloth!" she said to the motherly homunculus smiling.

"Well then, now that I've given you your message I'd better get back, otherwise Ed and Envy might end up killing each other in one of their usual brotherly spats." Sloth said sighing.

Mikan giggled.

"By the way, Mustang also wanted me to tell you to send him some of those Fluff Puffs. He seems to have got the craze for them as well. And you father will be coming home soon. Oh and Both your uncles sent you their love." Sloth said before smiling and disappearing inside The Gate and to the other side.

Mikan smiled at her and waved goodbye before going back to looking at her reflection in the lake.

Although this time she didn't have a frown on her face.

Then Sloth's word came back into her mind.

_Mustang wants you to be on your guard. There was another recent incident of the Fabled Lab 5, and a few chimera's have broken loose now. Except these chimera's are quite complex and as dangerous as we Homuculi are. There's a chance you might be needed later on and hence be summoned back to Amestris._

Mikan frowned in deep thought.

_If that's the case then I'd better be prepared. I might have to go back to Amestris immediately. Knowing how Mustang is maybe tomorrow morning. And I'd better tell the rest of the Specal Ability people. After all they deserve to know. Besides they are the only people who know about my little secret._ Mikan thought and with that the brunette began to rush towards her favorite senpai's dorm room.

* * *

The entire Special Abilities class that had gathered around sleepily in their classroom for an urgent meeting on Tsubasa Andou's call were now wide awake and wide eyed at Mikan's words.

What she was saying had to be impossible.

They had always known that things in the other World where her father came from were tense but this was purely madness.

"There may be a full scale war and if that happens your Furher wants you to go in there as a first defense to defeat about a thousand soldiers? That's just insane Mikan! You'll probably die!" Misaki yelled.

The other Special Ability Students voiced their agreement out loudly as well.

Mikan however was the only one who looked calm in the midst of the entire uproar. A soft sigh esacped her lips.

Her friends had only seen the humane sweet caring side of her, not her more violent, aggressive, darker side.

She looked at them tenderly. _They can be so thick at times, they've even forgotten that I'm a half Homunculus. I really do love these idiots._ she thought a smirk playing on her face.

Misaki saw the smirk and screamed again, "What the hell are you smirking about?"

"Idiot!" Mikan replied back smiling in her usual cheerful way. "All of you are oure idiots at times."

Misaki tried her best to calm down and then asked, "Why am I an idiot?"

"Because you forgot I'm an soldier. I'm used to war. I'm totally prepared for it." Mikan said.

"Yeah but Mikan, being a soldier, and taking on about a thousand armed soliders unarmed is a very different thing." Misaki said.

"And I'm an Alchemist who can use Alchemy very very well." Mikan said.

"That helps, but not that much." Misaki replied feeling that Mikan was already winning their argument.

"And I'm not human, well at least not completely. I'm a half Homunculus, and we can only be somewhat killed when we come into contact with the remains of the people we were supposed to be. Otherwise we're generally immortal. And since I was created from my own remains there is no possible way someone can kill me. I'll just regenerate." she explained. Though the underlying bitterness in her voice was not missed by Tsubasa.

"You're more humane than many other people I've met, you know. You shouldn't go degrading yourself like that Mikan." he said warmly.

She suddenly felt the bitterness evaporate and smiled cheerily once again.

"So anyway the main reason why I needed you all here is to help me devise something." Mikan said.

The others nodded finally digesting all the information in and getting ready for the important discussion ahead. They had no idea how Mikan was going to approach the situation.

"Well there is a chance I won't be called in, but that is negligible, s to get to more pressing matters. I need you guys to help me plan an excuse to make up if I have to get out of the Academy." Mikan said.

Well that was blunt.

"Oh and I also wanted to know one more thing. Incase I do get called away it'll probably be for a few years or so." Mikan said accommpanied by another enraged outburst.

"And as much as I don't want to say it, I really wanna go there and spend some time in Amestris so dn't give me those looks. Now getting back to the topic, incase I do get called and don't have to show my face around here for any longer I don't have to worry about adhereing to school rules, do I?" Mikan smirked.

Everyone looked at her curiously.

"Anyone wanna help me blow up Jinno's Apartment and make his life a living hell along with all the others who make our lives a living hell?" she asked. "As a going away present from me to you guys."

Everyone cheered.

Just then Mikan noticed somone knock on their classroom door.

_Damn!_ she cursed till she heard a very familiar voice.

"Oi neice of mine! I just thought you should know that Mustang wants you to report to Central HQ in a week. Lust will be coming to pick you up so be ready annoying tangerine weird neice of mine." Envy's voice yelled through their classroom door.

"Yeah whatever you say short effeminate breakdancing palm-tree." Mikan rolled her eyes affectionately.

A low grunt and the voice was gone.

The Special Abilities classroom who had met Sloth, Pinako and Winry before could only roll their eyes and say together, "Mikan your family is weird."

"Tell me about it." Mikan replied. "So how do we go about in letting all hell loose on the campus?" she asked.

The rest of her friend smirked.

_This is gonna be a blast! Literally._ Mikan thought.

* * *

****

**A/N: **Done. Leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2: Fun Thoughts & Comparisons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to the animes Gakuen Alice or Full Metal Alchemist, but I do own this plot-line here and any OCs that may appear here – believe me there will be a few – and if you copy I will track you down and send you a lot of viruses.

**A/N:** Firstly thanks to everyone who reviewed. Secondly sorry for not updating earlier. Don't get the time. And my comp crashed.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mikan Sakura sighed as she ran down the hallways to get to class on time her hair whipping against her face as she ran. She didn't bother to tie it into her usual two pig-tails as she hadn't noticed it yet. Making a plan to get even with the rest of the school for the way they mistreated her and the rest of her Special Abilities class had taken a while. Then of course she had to plan how she would leave Gakuen Alice. That was tough, till Envy once again barged in on the Special Abilities Meeting with a message from Mustang and Edward saying that they'd handle it and giving her additional information on her mission. That helped a bit.

She could barely contain her excitement and happiness. She would be going back to Asmetris, and she'd got a promotion too! She was now part of an elite squad headed exclusively by now Fürher Roy Mustang. Though it wasn't the normal type of promotion considering she was now considered to be dead by official records in Asmetris just like her father since it was part of the squad's rules. But then again that was an all right thing considering she'd now get to see her dad on a regular basis considering her father was also part of it.

She was going to be reunited with her family. Soon she'd be living with them and all her old friends. Life was going good.

She couldn't wait to get back to Asmetris.

But first thing's first, she needed to get Fluff Puffs for Mustang and his sons.

Thinking about that, she couldn't help pondering on Mustang Jr. number 2. _I wonder how Ralph's doing._ She thought picturing the said Mustang.

_Probably running around being his usual pyromaniac self and burning things down while Seth chases after him as usual to stop._ She thought smiling as she remembered her most truest and oldest friend and her cousin. They used to be called the terror trio back home in Rizembool. She missed those days and couldn't wait to see them again. She had no clue on how they were doing.

The only thing Envy had told her when she asked him how everyone was doing back home, was that Ray Mustang – Roy and Riza's oldest son – was dating her cousin sister Jillian – Edwards older daughter. It seemed that both – Jillian's father and twin brother James – had thrown a fit when they found out. Ed's fit had gotten worse when he found out that his daughter was dating Ray while James on hearing this had calmed down quite well since the boy in question was his best friend since they were in diapers. Roy had flipped out as well about the whole thing, and both Full Metal Alchemist and Flame Alchemist had indulged in a huge argument which later turned into an Alchemy fight till their wives stepped in.

Mikan didn't miss the shudder that went down Envy's spine when he had said that part. And Mikan hadn't stayed calm about that as well; she too shuddered at it. Neither did she want to know what happened. She already guessed that Winry and Riza must've injured their husbands pretty badly. Ed would surely be nursing quite a few bruises from Winry's infamous wrench, while Roy must be in his panic scared state muttering about how Riza would kill him, while clutching a pillow whimpering like a child.

To make a long story short her house was in it's usual state of chaos and madness.

_The idiots will never change._ She thought grinning.

* * *

She made it to her classroom well before the bell would ring, and taking her seat she began to gaze out the window trying to calm herself. She'd finally be going home in a week.

Damn she was just too excited!

She couldn't wait to get back to Asmetris.

She didn't bother about the fact that she'd be fighting in the war against now alchemically genetically altered humans having superhuman abilities. She was an Alchemist after all, and a solider. And besides she was sure they'd win the war.

After all who would be able to beat a squad consisting of Roy Mustang, Riza, Ed, her father Al, Armstrong, herself, and the seven deadly homunculi? The thirteen of them could take out about a thousand soldiers each at a time.

She'd only be in battle for a month or so. Perhaps even less, and then she'd be enjoying herself at home in Rizembool. She smiled serenely.

A gentle breeze blew through the open window causing her hair to fly up into her face finally allowing her to realise that she had yet to tame it. Letting out a mild sigh of annoyance at not realising it sooner she began combing her silky strands with her fingers before yanking pulling it into a braid. It was only then did she notice a light shadow over her.

Looking up her chocolate brown orbs met a set of crystal ocean blue eyes. She smiled up at her friend Ruka Nogi. The boy was really sweet. _He's seriously a lot like Seth._ Mikan thought pondering on the resemblances her friend shared with her favourite cousin.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon." She greeted politely. "You wanted something?" she asked.

Ruka blushed at the girl's nick-name for him and stuttered as usual "Ohayo Mikan," before calming himself down and remembering what he really wanted to ask the girl.

"Um… Are you all right?" he asked concern lacing his voice.

"Never been better Ruka-pyon." She said grinning happily as she took out a book from her bag. Envy had given it to her when he came around the second time and told her to read it, so she decided she'd start it while she had free time now. However her grin seemed to disturb the boy for some reason.

_Of course it disturbs him! You've been grinning maniacally like Envy for practically the whole morning. Get a grip Elric!_ Mikan scolded herself mentally.

"Oh all right. I was just worried." The boy said laughing nervously.

She looked at him confused. "Worried about what?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that you had a bad stomach ache yesterday so I was just wondering whether you were feeling any better." He said smiling at the girl.

"Oh that! Kept me up all night, but I'm feeling better now." She said.

Soon the rest of their class started shuffling inside the classroom and Ruka had to go to his seat, while Mikan began to read her new novel.

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga walked to class indifferent expression in place and manga in hand like he usually did. Today was just an ordinary day. He'd be surrounded by fan-girls and chase them all away by threatening to burn them, annoy Mikan, cut classes, annoy Mikan, read his manga, annoy Mikan, like he did everyday.

He entered class prepared to hear the usual shouts of 'Hotaru!' and the BAM of the Baka Gun before hearing the cold, distant, money-minded genius saying, 'How many times do I have to tell you not to hug me baka?' before he'd enter and notice what underwear Mikan was wearing and tease her about it.

What he was not prepared for though, was for what happened this morning. When he reached outside class he didn't hear the usual commotion. Curious he entered class to notice everyone was looking silently and surprised at something. Following their gazes he saw what they were looking at.

Mikan Sakura was sitting casually in her seat, wearing her hair in a braid instead of her usual two pigtails on either side of her head, quietly engrossed in reading a book.

Reading a book! When did the Polka-Dots pick up that habit?

Coming out of his reverie he walked swiftly towards his seat smirk in place. "Since when did you learn to read Polka Dots? Tell me can you even understand one-tenth of the matter you've read?"

"Why you want me to explain it to you afterwards Hyuuga?" she asked monotonously not taking her eyes of the book. _This Jeffery Archer dude seems to be one great writer. And he really knows his politics. Note to self, bug Envy for more of his novels when in Rizembool._ Mikan thought.

Natsume seemed taken aback.

"You know Hyuuga, if you have nothing more to say could you move out the way, you're casting a shadow over my book. And I'm intending to try and finish this chapter before class starts." Mikan said again intently reading her novel.

The bell rang signalling the start of classes for the day and a completely stunned Natsume went to his seat while Mr. Narumi entered class.

"What's up with Polka Dots?" he asked Ruka in a whisper.

"Don't know. She's been acting that way since morning." Ruka replied shrugging.

"Oh!" Natsume stated looking at the brunette. _Something's definitely wrong with her._ He thought eyes narrowed.

* * *

Their first class for the day was English which was usually taught by Mr. Narumi who usually bunked his class and left it to the poor substitute teacher with the hair-alice to teach them. It went by as usual with everyone causing the usual chaos, and the poor substitute teacher running out of the class for his life.

The second class was History taught by Jinno – Mikan groaned inwardly the moment she saw him enter, she was hoping that he would be sick for the day – and as he wouldn't take any nonsense from anyone the entire class quietened and got ready – rather grudgingly – for his class.

And his class proceeded as usual. He went on about the lessons like he usually did – they were currently learning about ancient river valley civilizations – and half the class went to sleep or began doing their own things like they usually did. Natsume began reading his manga, Ruka played with his pet bunny, Sumire began doodling, Koko started reading other people's thoughts, and Mikan began to gaze dazedly out of the window dreaming about going back to Rizembool, her Alice on full blast – she knew very well that Koko would probably be reading everyone's minds like he usually did.

Of course Jinno's class was never complete without giving his 'favourite student' – note the sarcasm – detention for some stupid reason. Hence within a few moments of going off into her daydream Jinno broke her out of it by yelling at her to answer a question.

"Sakura!" he yelled and Mikan looked up at him, "Give me at least two characteristics on why the Indus Valley civilization could be termed as 'developed'."

Mikan stood up calmly and leaned back a bit against her chair, "You know 'Vedic Civilization' would be a more appropriate tem but ah well… They were efficient town-planners. Almost every house was at least two-storied, they had drainage systems, and all roads intersected at right angles. Then of course there are the four Vedas, where they recorded everything in poetic form. And it has been proved in recently that they were well versed in the various fields of modern mathematics and science considering that the entire Pythagorean Theorem of Geometry has been proved in it, and also the concepts of molecules, atoms, and sub-atomic particles; which is quite impressive since they were existent about three thousand years back." She concluded.

Jinno looked taken aback, so did the rest of the class. After all since when did Mikan seem so smart?

_The hell Polka-Dots?_ Natsume thought.

"Is that all sensei? May I sit down?" she asked smiling innocently, trying to keep the smug smirk from appearing on her face. And boy was she trying hard. She had waited for so long to put Jinno in his place after he'd tormented her for no reason. And this had been her major chance. She knew everything about the Indus Valley Civilization since they had practised Alchemy.

When she received no answer she promptly sat down.

_Thank you for assigning me that report on the Vedic Civilization, Fürher Roy Mustang. I'm buying you extra Fluff Puffs for this._ Mikan thought but her triumph was short lived however, since the moment he recovered from his reverie that Mikan could actually answer his questions, Jinno caught her yet again, this time for sitting down before he gave her permission to do so.

"Who told you that you could sit down Sakura?! I don't remember giving you permission to do so." He sneered.

_If this was Hogwarts then I'm Harry Potter and he's Slippery, Slimy Sevy-poo Snape. Heck he even fits the description! He has his wand always out, is always looking for ways to make my life a misery, and he seriously needs to do something about that atrocious slimy hair of his. How often does he wash it anyway? I'm sure the teachers aren't so poor! Maybe he doesn't know what to do. But then again he could always ask Narumi-sensei. That dude surely knows how to take care of his hair but then again he's too eccentric. But Misaki-sensei and Noda-sensei would help Jinno if he asked. After all, this dude really needs hair-care advice. Hell I'm sure even Persona would help him with that slimy hair of his. It's a disaster!_ Mikan thought.

Before Jinno could say anything more she cut him off, "You didn't?! My, my! How rude of me to do so, then! But gomen nasai sensei, what am I supposed to do? I'm not fluent, don't speak nor do I understand gibberish."

To say that everyone was stunned would be the understatement of the year. Not only had Mikan answered Jinno's question, but she had given extra proven facts which weren't in the syllabus and actually back-answered him.

"Cat got your tongue sensei?" she asked smirking.

Once again Jinno broke out of his reverie and just as he was about to say anything, the bell signalling the end of class rang. "My, my sensei, time sure does fly by fast! It's time for your next class and ours. So I'd better get going, I have a lecture with my Special Abilities batch and Noda-sensei wants everyone there on time. Ciao." Mikan said before getting up and walking out of a still stupefied class.

_Note to self. Must do this more often._ Mikan thought as she walked away giggling silently.

"Hey Mikan! What happened? Your smiling like how Lust does when she just out-smarted someone intellectual." Misaki asked walking up besides the said brunette.

Mikan told her about everything that happened, including all her thoughts during that morning, and the pink-haired girl started laughing hard.

"Jinno! As Snape from Harry Potter! God that's hilariously correct. He does fit the description. Though I think it's high time I stopped letting you read those books, since you've stated comparing half of the people in our school to the characters in the book." Misaki said amidst giggles.

Mikan frowned.

"By the way, who's Malfoy according to you?" Misaki asked.

"Isn't that obvious? Hyuuga! And Voldermort would be Persona. They're a lot alike." Mikan said giggling as well.

"You've seriously become addicted to those books. I'm not allowing you to read them anymore Mikan." Misaki said seriously though she still was having a hard time stifling her laughter.

Mikan shrugged. "I already finished the sixth book. And I can always get the seventh later on. What's the effeminate break-dancing palm tree for?" Mikan said.

Misaki burst out into another fit of laughter once again. Mikan sure had an accurately weird way of describing people.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it?

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

**P.S.:** I like it when people leave me little notes. Hint! Hint!


	3. Chapter 3: Boredom

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the animes. Don't sue me. Own the plot-line. You copy, I sue you. Kapish?

**A/N:** I'm having major writers block. So I guess that would explain why I couldn't update earlier.

This chapter is a result of major stress needing to be released. I'm getting my results today. God I hope I do well.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sakura Mikan sighed dramatically as she blew a stray lock of hair that had come undone from her braid off her face.

She. Was. Bored.

With a capital bold B-O-R-E-D.

She had absolutely nothing to do.

She had ignored Hotaru and Natsume like they were the plague. She'd done her homework. Gone to Central Town and got a lot of stuff for everyone back home in Asmetris with the cash she had 'borrowed' from the rest of the Special Abilities peeps promising to make it up to them one day. Then she had eaten a huge batch of Misaki's sugar coated cookies and gone on a sugar-high rampage while singing 'I Will Survive' in a high mousy squeaky voice and prancing around the entire campus giving a lot of people headaches.

Using her alchemic abilities she had already set a lot people's clothes and hair on fire like Sumire, her brother, Hotaru, Subaru, Persona, Jinno, etc and blamed it on Natsume.

Then she had blown up Jinno's apartment. She 'accidentally' tripped Jinno causing him to fall into a pool of piranhas. She had streaked his hair hot-pink, electric blue, neon green and fluorescent yellow. She'd attached chunks of raw meat to his clothes and had Ruka's pet lions chase him around. She spiked his watermelon juice with chilli powder and Tabasco sauce.

She had found out Persona's secret quarters and painted all his walls hot-pink and drawn smiley faces on them with hats and smoking cigars. She'd dyed all his clothes hot pink as well. She had followed him like a drunk obsessed stalker during the entire latter half of her sugar-high singing 'Hello' by Lionel Ritchie in an extremely false opera-rap mash up style. (**A/N:** Don't ask me how that's possible. I know it is. I've had a first hand experience with it.) She nearly had him on the verge of running around the entire campus yelling for an exorcist with that one.

She had posted flyers all over the campus about the inappropriate affairs between Jinno and Persona.

She had messed up all of Hotaru's inventions. Burned all – yes all – Hotaru's photographs of Ruka taken when he was in – or what appeared to be – very compromising positions, and destroyed all of the negatives for good measure. She had a feeling that Ruka would specially mention her in his prayers that night. She'd dunked all of Hotaru's crabs on Natsume. Looted all of Hotaru's money to pay back the Special Abilities people.

She'd dunked a bucket of water on Natsume. Electrocuted him, bobby trapped him, had him chased by rabid wild fan-girls when he was hiding from them, taken pictures if him in what appeared to be extremely compromising positions that could put Hotaru's skills to shame and sold them all for a huge profit. She burned his mangas, thrown some of them in the pool, given some of them to Mr. Bear, dyed his black cat mask hot pink. She'd raided his Special Star luxury room and switched all his boxers so that the only ones he had were a variety of polka-dotted ones, heart-printed, and teddy-bear printed ones, and the odd Scooby Do and Sponge-Bob Square Pants boxers. She made holes in all his pants.

Yup she had caused the entire amount of chaos she was supposed to cause in a week along with the Special Abilities people in a matter of a few hours. And the best part of it was that no one had realised it was her except when she was sugar high and went around the campus singing and stalking Persona. And now since she had already executed all of the Special Ability peoples plans she had nothing more to do.

She had even finished reading the novel Envy gave her. And then she re-read all of the books she had which had been quick since she was an extremely fast reader. She'd finished the entire 'Lord Of The Rings: Return Of The King' game on Noda-sensei's computer in record time. And now she had nothing else to do which would explain why she was so bored.

She sighed. _I wish I was summoned back to Asmetris earlier._ She thought sighing in exasperation.

She absolutely hated being bored. It meant that she had nothing to occupy her minds and as the saying goes 'An idle mind is the devil's workshop.' She smirked as the thought came floating into her head, followed by another evil thought.

The evil smile widened into a maniacal grin not unlike Envy's.

She always had wondered what Natsume would like wearing a dress.

_Time to ransack the school costumes closet for that pink and black tutu I like so much. And I'll get some ballerina shoes and make-up as well._ She thought grinning.

Alice Academy was finally witnessing the monster.

* * *

Mikan sighed as she flopped down on the ground. She hadn't been able to find Natsume anywhere, so all her plans of seeing him dressed like a girl had gone down the drain. And she was really bored. Grumbling, and cursing under her breath she flopped down on the ground under one of her favourite trees in the Academy situated by the lake. (Not the infamous Sakura tree)

"Didn't you know that children your age shouldn't be using such vile language, my dear niece?" Envy's voice suddenly said from behind her.

"Oh shove off annoying, effeminate, short, break-dancing, palm-tree!" she huffed.

"Aren't we in a bad mood today?" Envy asked sarcastically.

"I'm bored all right!" Mikan grumbled.

"And you haven't done anything about yet, why?" Envy asked.

"I'm out of things to do." She said simply. "I already caused all the chaos I was supposed to cause for the entire week toady." She complained.

"Oh I see." Envy said.

"So why are you here again?" Mikan asked.

"Summons has been pulled forward. You're expected back tomorrow evening." He said.

"What?" Mikan asked loudly sitting up. "But I haven't done anything about that!"

"Don't worry. Like I said before Roy, and Ed said they'd handle it." He said nonchalantly. "Correction they're handling it right now."

"Right now?" Mikan asked.

"Yup! They're having a 'little chat' with your principal and the board of governors." Envy said winking.

"Wahoo! I'm going back home. So are you guys getting my gramps as well?" she asked.

"Winry's on that." Envy said.

Mikan cheered again before getting up. "Well then I'd better start packing and tell the Special Abilities people." Mikan said. She began running off in the direction of the Academy. "Bye! See ya tomorrow!" she called casting a final glance backwards at her uncle.

She jumped and whooped loudly and happily as she ran towards Tsubasa's room. She was finally going home.

* * *

The Special Abilities people were in shock as they stared at the chirpy, perky, young brunette smiling serenely in their midst.

"You're what?" Misaki asked loudly.

"My summons was pulled forward. I'm going back home tomorrow evening! Isn't that great? I finally get to go home." Mikan said happily.

The colour finally drained out of everyone's faces.

Mikan – their little sweet-heart, bright, cheery, perky, angel Mikan – was finally leaving them and going back home.

"Something wrong?" Mikan asked slowly. She didn't understand why the room had gone so quiet all of a sudden.

Tsubasa broke out of his stupor first and forcing a smile on his face he placed a hand on Mikan's shoulder. "Well that's really great Mikan. You finally get to leave this God forsaken place and go home!" he said with forced cheer and soon the entire room echoed him. They couldn't be selfish and hold her back. She really wanted to – not she really needed to – go back home. To her real home.

"Well then since you're going tomorrow we won't be able to see you for a while after that right?" Tsubasa asked.

She nodded confused.

"Then it's settled then. We've got to enjoy these few remaining moments with. Who all are up for a big a sleepover farewell bash?" Tsubasa yelled.

Everyone cheered.

Mikan smiled happily. They'd all thought that she didn't realise the act they just out up for her sake. A wry smiled played on her face. She'd really miss the idiots.

* * *

**A/N:** There chapter 3 finally up. Sorry for the long delay. And Mikan finally goes to Asmetris.


	4. Chapter 4: Unspoken Farewell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Nadda! Zilch! (Well besides the plot) So don't even try to sue me.

**A/N:** Once again I apologise for the very long delay but you guys must forgive me. I'm recovering from extremely bad exam results.

Add to that I got my first flame while I was low – which isn't a very nice thing might I add – and I just couldn't update. To tell you guys' the truth I was feeling like giving up on this story after that flame, since every time I'd write Chapter 4 and update it, I'd re-read the flame and delete my chapter.

Miss Dawn Moore, you have successfully accomplished your task of making me feel like utter bull-shit with that flame. I hope you're satisfied since – I'm assuming – that was your motive.

Oh and if you guys really want a great GA story, you must read 'The World Is A Vampire' by Goshikku Sererei. It is by far – at least in my opinion – the best GA fic out here in this fandom.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Her last day at the Academy wasn't like anyone else's for no one knew she was leaving that evening. Not even her teachers.

The only people who had any knowledge of her departure were her Special Abilities Class, Mr Noda, Mr Narumi, and she figured Persona (since he would surely be in charge of seeing her safely out of the Academy considering it was part of his job).

So to say she was treated like she usually was would be perfectly logical. She was teased like she was every day. Jinno tried to make her life hell. Hotaru was still the cold-hearted person she always was. And Natsume still annoyed her like he always did.

Though the only noticeable difference was that Mikan didn't seem to bother on tiny bit about it.

In fact she seemed to enjoy it in a weird way. _Nostalgia,_ she mused silently while reading a book she'd got from the school library, _I know I'm going to miss this in some sadistic way while I'm at Asmestris._

And for the first time since she'd got her summons Mikan's mind pondered on the war she was soon going to be fighting in. She'd try to keep her thoughts away from it by thinking about re-uniting with her loved ones but couldn't anymore. She couldn't delay the thoughts from coming into her minds.

She was going to fight in a war. It was a _war_. A huge one at that. And she would be surrounded by death soon, part of it caused by her hands. She was an Alchemist and a solider. She was the best Eraser the Military had. She'd killed before – albeit at a very young age – but she'd done it. Many times. She was supposed to be used to it, but yet part of her still hadn't gotten over the feeling of taking a life away.

It always made her feel less humane than she already did.

Roy Mustang's words echoed clearly in her head.

_What we do may be for the regulation of peace and greater glory of Asmestris, but still taking a life is taking a life. War is still war. And death will always remain death. And nothing can ever change that. Nothing can ever make the feeling of snuffing a life out ever go away. No matter what, you've still ended someone's life, don't ever forget that. You've ended a future they could've had, and are the reason for the grief of those left behind. Who ever it is dead on the floor might have been you in different circumstances. Never forget the feeling of guilt when you are ordered to kill; that's what will keep you human. They were ordered dead, and you're the one that killed them. In the end it all boils down to that._

A light shudder went down her spine. Mustang was right, at the end of the day, no matter what, she was still a killer. She would always have blood on her hands. And nothing she did would ever change that.

She sighed and closed her book. She couldn't afford to be depressed at a time like this when she had a war to fight coming up! She had to steel her heart against it. She'd have enough time to mope when the war was over.

Though her silent prayers that this war would witness the least amount of bloodshed – if not none – didn't stop.

* * *

Dusk was approaching soon, she mused as she ran about in her room doing some last minute packing. It had always been symbolical for her, ever since she was five.

Dusk meant that the day's death was soon approaching. It reminded her that no matter what, she couldn't die. Even if her soul was inside The Gate it wouldn't matter, since she was a half-homunculus she'd just regenerate and live again.

The day could die. She on the other hand was immortal. After a certain age, her body wouldn't age. She cursed to live forever and watch as everyone she loved died.

A tiny sigh left her lips as she watched the sun set. Shaking herself from her thoughts she resumed packing once again. She had no time for thoughts like this. Looking around her room to see if she had left anything behind her eyes fell on the photo frames on her one-star room dresser. Pictures of her and Hotaru. Ones she had no need for, after all Hotaru said that they weren't even friends after all. So if Hotaru didn't bother there was no need for her to. Her eyes scanned the room seeing a few other things from her other so-called friends who had done nothing but mistreat her which she had decided to leave behind. She guessed the Academy would take care of them.

She picked up her photo album of the time she had spent in the Academy consisting only of happy memories, (Meaning only pictures of her Special Abilities Class, Kaname, Yuu, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Narumi-sensei, and a few select others.) and put it in her knapsack.

That was the last of her things.

Three quick, sharp, hollow knocks sounded on her door, her family's signature way of knocking.

"Come in Ed, the door's open." She said and her door creaked open to reveal a slightly short male with long sun-yellow blonde hair, and eyes of the same colour, dressed in black with a brown overcoat, grinning.

"How are you, squirt?" Edward asked.

"Look who's talking. You're not that tall, and you call me a squirt." She said smirking.

As she expected her uncle blew up like he usually did on being called small. "Who're you calling small? So short that you can't distinguish from the grains of dirt? So tiny that I can't be seen behind a sheet of paper?..." he yelled.

"Basically though I never said any of those, I meant you when I said short." Mikan replied after her uncle calmed down picking up her bags and walking out, while her uncle flared up again.

She didn't need to be told that she was an evil niece she thought grinning.

She met no one while she walked down her dorm corridor. And for that she was glad. She didn't fancy the thought of having to explain to people why she was carrying bags full of all her stuff.

She heaved a huge sigh of relief when she made it to the Academy lake (the designated meeting point) without being seen, while Ed followed behind her. She smiled and waved on seeing Roy Mustang's familiar face standing besides a black car – which looked suspiciously like one of the cars reserved for the big-shots in the military in Asmetris. She guessed it was probably one of those.

"How's my sweet little god-daughter?" Mustang asked ruffling Mikan's hair when she hugged him.

"Fine. You?" she asked smiling.

"Still alive. Though I'm not sure for how long since I'm married to your god-mother." He said causing Mikan to giggle. "Anyway we had better get going if we want to reach soon; otherwise my wife will be ready with my coffin." He said shuddering while Mikan laughed harder.

"Come on let's go." Ed said from behind them, "Before that cross-dresser comes back. I hate having to deal with him."

"Yeah. I might probably blow him up if I have to see him again. Seeing the man's face brings back bad memories." Mustang replied.

"Persona?" Mikan asked.

"I think that's his name. Anyway let's get going. If we don't get home in time Winry's promised me I'll have an onslaught of wrenches waiting for me." Edward said. "Come to think of it she's probably waiting for me by the window with a wrench in her hand."

"Let's get going then. I want at least the first day back home to be peaceful." Mikan said as she got into the car followed by Edward.

"And the apocalypse will follow shortly after that." Mustang solemnly added following them.

Mikan let out a soft nostalgic sigh as she cast one last look at the Academy while the car began driving out of the Academy. No matter what she'd still miss the place, the only place she was able to lead a somewhat normal life of a ten year old girl instead of a merciless half-human Alchemist Eraser.

* * *

**The Next Day.**

Natsume sighed as he entered class. Persona had given him an exhausting mission all because he was pissed that some V.I.P student that left the Academy did it earlier than planned so he missed the send-off. The stupid cross-dresser had to interfere in the lives of every student in the Academy.

Flopping down in his seat he took out his manga and began to read waiting for his day's routine to begin with the entry of a certain brunette. However said brunette didn't enter class that morning. In fact they hadn't seen her till lunch. Finally after lunch the class president Yuu asked Narumi during their English class about the brunette.

"Oh didn't she tell you?" Narumi asked confused. "I thought she had. All her Special Abilities classmates know. She told them the moment she got the news." He said, then added, "and me."

"Tell us what?" Anna asked.

"She's left the Academy yesterday evening to study in Germany." Narumi said stunning everyone.

"What do you mean she's left the Academy to study somewhere else?! You guys generally don't allow that!" Sumire said.

"Well, none of the staff know the exact reasons. Actually the rest of the staff only found out today. All we know is that her uncle came and talked to the board of directors and they said yes." Narumi said cautiously awaiting the uproar about to happen in his class. The truth was that he knew the real reason Mikan left. He had a vague idea of who and what she was even before she told him. And he was dead worried about her.

"So she isn't coming back?" he heard a student ask and realised it was her partner Natsume.

"It seems that way. I guess we'll have to find a new partner for you, but unfortunately we don't have anyone new in our grade. You don't mind, do you?" he asked knowing the answer.

"As if I need a partner." The boy replied and Narumi sighed while the rest of the students continued to murmur. He glanced towards Hotaru, who unnoticed by everyone else had gone rigidly stiff in her chair. Mikan's absence from the Academy would affect everyone greatly. He knew it.

Meanwhile the rest of the class was devastated by the news it seemed to affect two people more than it did everyone else. Hotaru bent low over her book, while Natsume went back to reading his manga, both refusing to look anywhere and talk to anyone, and having the exact same thought echoing in their heads.

_She's gone! She's actually gone!_

* * *

**A/N:** There another chapter done. I hope you guys liked it. And I've stopped accepting flames, so if you flame me, be warned I will find you and send you viruses. Constructive criticism however is always welcomed. I'd like to know how I could improve.

Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5: A Soldier's Mind

**Disclaimer:** I'll tell you when I own it.

**A/N:** Thanks you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews and for all your support about the flaming thing. It really cheered me up.

This chapter mostly goes straight to the point. The war in Asmestris. I'm not sure if it'll turn out the way I want it to. I have a picture in my mind of how the war's turned out and how destructive it is but it's not a really nice one. (It's gruesome I'll tell you. Once I thought about it, I had nightmares for days.) I'm working on something of a euphemism for expressing it without losing the essence of it (which is frightfully hard).

I'm also trying to do something I've never done before. Express a soldier's views on war and how it affects them making them feel less humane, while still holding onto the pride of being a soldier, and someone ready to make sacrifices for greater good. (I'm sure from this all of you guys can guess how much I admire soldiers. It takes a lot of guts to do what they do.)

It's difficult enough to do this for a fictional character whose every aspect is known, since you really have to get under their skin, but doing this was the hardest. A soldier at war who has seen so much loss, death, knows so much grief, and still fights. For a moment it felt like I was a soldier at war. I had to pinch myself to stop the shudders and goose-bumps.

Anyway enough with my ranting since it could go on forever, and on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**One Year Later:**

Mikan panted hard as she crouched beneath a broken wall that once may have belonged to the quaint sitting room of a modest yet comfy house. She still hadn't found her partner and she hoped to everything she could think of excluding God – because she knew that whoever was God up there in the heavens, they had forsaken this place an eternity ago – that he was all right. This war had seen to much widespread bloodshed on both sides, of soldiers, militants, and civilians, and didn't need any more.

On making sure that the coast was clear she began to move stealthily, determined not to look at any of the deep pits filled with corpses of countless unnamed people who once resided happily in this town – albeit the hardships – now rotting with rats eating the untainted flesh of their skin, thrown carelessly into the pits for there had been no time for last rites and no place for separate graves; while hoping desperately that her partner was not among those corpses. The putrid stench of blood, decay, and death hung in the air replacing the once pleasant scents of earth, food, and perfume. Brick and concrete buildings which once stood tall were now a mere pile of rubble. Paved streets where once vendors sold food, and children played merrily were now infested with mice.

Though she tried her hardest not to pay attention to any of this her sub-conscious wouldn't allow it, and she couldn't stop herself from musing sadly.

The war hadn't gone according to Mustang's plan which was bad considering Mustang was trying to avoid anything even remotely close to war at all costs. The secret Onyx Squad – as they were named – under Mustang's direct orders had invaded the Head Quarters of the Militants as planned and taken all the main leaders into captivity. It however hadn't worked since the 'leaders' they had captured were only operatives of the main boss and hence the war had started according to the Militant's Group's plans.

And it didn't stay contained for long in Drachma but spread all over the other main tiny cities of Asmetris. Especially to those tiny desert towns which had pledged loyalty to the Asmetris Military, making this war the biggest one ever witnessed by Asmetris. And the war with the biggest death count. But the cities that had suffered the most were the two desert towns that didn't need to. That had already witnessed bloodshed and loss and didn't need anymore.

It had taken ten years each to rebuild the desert cities of Ishbal and Lior back into the bustling and flourishing towns that they used to be. And it had taken only a matter of ten days for the same cities to be reduced to a mere pile of rubble since they had been pulled into the war. Mikan mused sadly.

_So much death, so much pain, so much grief, and all because of one undead bitch and her greed for the Philosopher's Stone._ Mikan thought, her hands balling into fists. The conductor of this large scale war had been none other than the same woman who had caused the uprising in Lior all those years ago. The one woman for whom, her father and uncle had literally died and come back from the dead to defeat. The woman who was supposed to have been Envy's mother, Gluttony's, Greed's, and Pride's creator.

_**Dante.**_

If she hadn't found a way to come back Asmetris would still be a peaceful place and the innocents that had lost their lives would still be living here happily enjoying lunch with the rest of their families, not rotting in the pits with rats eating their flesh.

Here eyes closed as a sad sigh escaped her lips while she continued moving. She couldn't keep on pondering about past events, while her partner was stuck somewhere here. She needed to find Roy as quickly as she could. Alive. Once again checking that everything was clear she began to search for him more boldly making sure that she would literally leave no stone unturned until he was found. This would be the second time she had gone through this ghost town.

A faint barely audible sound caught her attention and she headed in it's direction without a second thought. The sound got more audible and distinct now as she got closer and she strained to hear it as clearly as she could hoping it was friend not foe. The Military didn't need for her to be captured by the enemy at a time like this.

She moved a bit more quickly, slowly activating her Homunculi abilities. It sounded like someone coughing as she got closer while her skin got paler. It _was_ someone coughing she realised as her hair became darker. It was a male she noted while her eyes took on a dulled blood red, and it was familiar. Very familiar. Her hopes lifting she made her way to the source noiselessly her eyes brightening when she saw the familiar welcome sight of messy black bangs, and heard the all to laid-back voice now frustrated cursing, "Fuck! I hate this!"

Jumping to the edge of the ruined wall behind the man, she leant in close to him and pressed her switchblade to his throat, loving the predictable tense reaction she got out of him. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but she needed to lighten her mood up, and she didn't care if it was at his cost. "What kind of soldier are you? Allowing yourself to be caught like this." She purred in a breathy whisper unlike her own voice unable to keep the smirk off her face. He was surely going to be pissed off at her later for playing with him like this.

"It doesn't make any difference really." Came the cold reply. It startled her.

"I could kill you, you know." She said again in that same breathy whisper.

"Doesn't matter. I'm a soldier. Being ready to die in and for war is part of the package. Besides it's not like I'll live anyway." He replied.

"Really?" she asked making sure she didn't give the game away.

"Yeah really! I mean I have no way of returning to Central, and I don't want to. Not after my partner died. She was my niece." He said.

She died? Where the hell did he get that from?

"That isn't possible. Considering she's the one holding the knife to your neck." Mikan said.

"What the -?" he said turning around, single coal-midnight blue eyes wide with surprise and happiness. "Fuck! You're really alive!" he exclaimed grabbing her and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug causing the switch-blade to fly out of her hand. "Thank goodness! I'm so fucking glad."

"Language Roy." Mikan said smiling, but was soon replaced by a frown. "What made you think I was dead?" she asked.

"I was captured and taken to their HQ. Dante was there as well. She told me that she'd killed you. I laughed saying that you couldn't die since you were half-homunculi and would re-generate inside The Gate, but she told me that you wouldn't come back and showed me one of her incomplete Philosopher's Stones telling me it absorbed you into it." He said.

Mikan's eyes were wide. She was aware that everyone at home knew that the Homunculi could only be defected it they were absorbed as materials for the Philosopher's Stone. And she knew how fond Roy was of her. After all he was supposed to be in Central recovering from many wounds but faked a certificate so that he could be her partner and protect her.

"How did you get out of there?" she asked softly burying her face into her godfather's chest.

"I blew the place up. I was actually hoping to die along with all those bastards but I somehow got flung to safety by the explosion unharmed, while everything and everyone in their base was reduced to ashes." He said shrugging.

"I'm really glad you're alive, you know. I don't know how everyone else would have been able to go on if you were gone. Not after all the losses. Pinako, Kazuki, Al, Furey, Breda, Falmen, Havoc, Armstrong, Gracia, Elisia, Shiezka, Rose, Maria Ross. All gone. If you had to go to, everyone would've lost all hope. I know I did when I heard that lie." He said sighing as he got up.

Mikan too sighed sadly tears stinging her eyes. Everyone who had died were like – no not like – they _were_ family to her. An extended yet close-knit family. With each of them gone Mikan had lost a piece of themselves. She'd lost half of her huge family to death in war and the other half were now nothing more than living corpses. She looked away, red eyes in pain, while her hands balled into fists; the images of their dead corpses flashing in her mind.

She'd never hear Breda, Maria Ross, Havoc, Furey, and Falmen arguing again. She'd never be able to share meals with Gracia and Elisia again. Shiezka wasn't there anymore to tell her about books. No more teasing Armstrong, because he would never be there. Pinako wouldn't be at home with the ladle in her hand standing behind her when she ate anymore. Grandpa Kazuki wouldn't be there to watch her while she slept. She'd never be able to sit in her father's lap by the fire-place and hear stories about her mother anymore she thought as each of their individual faces flashed into her mind.

Roy placed a comforting arm on his niece's shoulder. She wasn't his niece by blood but that matter to him. To him Mikan was his sweet little adorable, brave, courageous, ditzy niece.

"Hey come on, lets get out of here!" he said softly offering a sad smile. "Let's make our way home."

Shaking her head, Roy watched as his niece regained her usual professional work attitude, while putting back the pieces of her now incomplete shattered heart at the same time. It was always something about her he admired.

True she put up invisible masks. All of them did. But while they were too cowardly to show any emotion and bottled everything up inside, Mikan didn't. The moment she was given a break. No matter how small, she'd use it and mourn, grieve, scream till her throat was raw, cry her heart out, do whatever it took to relieve herself of her overwhelming emotions till she was drained. She didn't need much time to liberate herself of pent up emotions. Less than a few spare seconds were more than enough. And then she'd continue her work, nothing but pure adrenaline running through her veins and alchemic reactions running through her mind.

If he was in her place, Roy knew he'd be lying in a grave six feet under, having taken his life with his own hands.

"Let's go. Everyone must be waiting for us at home. Your wife most of all. And the sooner we get home the better. I'm in no mood to have Riza's gun on my temple." She said.

Roy smirked at his niece. "Same here kiddo." He said ruffling her hair.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that this turned out all right. I think it's a little different from what I wanted it to be, but only a little. I don't think I've captured the proper image of the war, grief, loss, and the thoughts I had in my mind, properly in words. I feel it may come of a bit over-exaggerated instead of real true loss and horror.

I sincerely hope you guys enjoy it.

Leave me a review on your thoughts about how I've portrayed the first part of the war. A few ideas on how this could be redone might also be helpful. If you guys hate this then I'll work on another chapter about the war to replace this one and hopefully make it more believable. If you guys like it the way it is then I won't change it.

Till then I have to study. So ciao!


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I'll tell you once I own it.

**A/N:** I've had a really bad week so this is a result of a major need of stress release/over worked sleep depraved mind.

I'm glad for the reviews you guys leave. Especially for the previous chapter, since I'm not good at describing war. I have an idea of the devastation it's supposed to leave in it's wake, but I wasn't sure on how to express it in words without losing it's essence and not seeming too gruesome. Like I said in the first Author's Note in the previous chapter, the idea gave me nightmares for days.

My mind can be a morbid place at times. I still haven't gotten over the sudden flashes of rotting dead faces screaming silently, dismembered body parts strewn on blood-stained roads, and sand randomly popping into my head. (And it's really freaky in case anyone out there wanted to know. Though it's what I deserve for watching too many horror, and fantasy violence movies.)

So I guess since the images that came to mind on the _proper_ description made my stomach churn (and not a lot does that), there was a good chance other's might have the same reaction. And I don't want people cursing me. (Strangely when someone does, I always hurt myself badly.) So yeah that's my lame explanation.

I guess I should stop ranting and get on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A Year Later**

She couldn't take this, she thought as her eyes roamed the white room before fixing on the lone bed in the middle of it. She just couldn't take it. She needed to escape. Needed to get out of here. Needed to do something. Needed a smoke. Needed a drink. All right maybe she needed more than a drink. She needed a lot of alcohol, enough to get her completely gob-smacking drunk till she couldn't walk straight, passed out, and hopefully died. Damn she didn't know what she needed anymore.

She couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't take it anymore. Her mind that was racing earlier with thoughts, equations, reasons, cause and effect, reactions, with so damn fucking much had suddenly gone blank. Her heart which she had felt scared would break right out of her chest with the ferocity and speed it was thumping at, had suddenly stop beating completely. Earlier rapid gulps of air had halted to nothing, because her lungs seemed to forgotten how to breathe.

Ironically at the Mikan Sakura could be called a walking corpse or a living corpse, because though all her body functions had halted – for more than fifteen minutes – she was still alive. Though it was probably her Homunculi within kicking in Sloth thought standing next the now teenager, watching as her glassy eyes – now the vivid colour of fresh bright crimson blood – stare blankly at the bed in front of them.

Sloth turned her attention back to the bed, and the person on it. Messy black bangs of Mikan's best friend, and closest confidant Ralph Mustang splayed in all directions on the pillow. The machines monitoring his delicate condition, creating an ever constant reminder that now he too was toeing the thin line between life and death.

The war was over. Had been for three months now. And the entire state was reeling in it's aftermath. Nothing more than a shell of it's old splendour even though the State had achieved victory under Mikan's Military leadership after she assumed the title of Fürher temporarily while Roy Mustang was rendered inactive. Though to say it was fast recovering wouldn't be an understatement.

The damages were still being assessed. The injured still pouring in for treatment. The death count still rising. Silent graves still being filled up while solemn last rites were conducted – for Mikan had insisted that each and every person lost in the war, be it soldier, ally, landlord, pauper, or militant, as an unsaid natural human birth-right deserved a proper send-off. Meagre relief was being provided to all those affected through the low State funds.

But with the way things had been handled the damp spirits had slowly began to lift up, and people began to see the dawn after the dark stormy night. Thanks to Mikan and her active leadership life was pouring back everywhere.

Finally the sound of the door creaking open brought Mikan back to world of the living from wherever it had been, and Sloth noticed the brown hue slowly seeping back into her eyes. She turned to the doctor who had just entered the room and grimly nodded in greeting, noting that the fact that she'd even acknowledged anyone was a miracle.

"It's him." Came the strangely distant voice from the brunette next to her even before the doctor had bothered to make an effort asking the question. And then in a flash she was out of the room, her hands digging frantically into her pockets, Sloth trailing quickly behind her. The aqueous Homunculus was truly worried about the girl. She watched in concern as the brunette pulled out a box, and placed a cigarette from in it firmly between her lips, before lighting it and inhaling. One of the two bad habits she'd picked up from Havoc and many other soldiers besides drinking. All the while the bangs hid most of her face from view.

Sloth had always silently prided herself as the observer amongst the seven Homunculi. She had also always prided herself as Mikan's watcher well before the girl even discovered her true identity watching over the girl her whole short life.

She had watched when Yuka handed Mikan over to Kazuki. She had watched Mikan learn to love all on her own. She had watched Mikan ask questions while playing. She had watched Mikan get pulled into Asmetris. She watched Mikan find out the truth about her family, and who she was.

Sloth had watched Mikan study for hours on end for the State Alchemy Exam. She watched the girl train. She watched as she passed at the age six breaking her uncle Edward's and father Alphonse's own records. She watched as Mikan fought her first war, a small uprising caused by militants in a northern town. Sloth watched as Mikan became an Eraser, watched over her while she killed for the first time in her life. She watched as Mikan fought her way to the top in the Military without accepting any help from family.

Sloth had watched as Mikan went to school, and made friends. She watched as the brunette put smiles on the faces of everyone around her. She watched as Mikan entered the Alice Academy. She watched while Mikan carved herself a place in the Academy. She watched while Mikan persevered in her quests.

She watched the brunette ever since she was born. She'd seen the girl's trials and tribulations. She'd seen the girl grow up. She'd watched as the brunette became a respectable soldier, one who made others in the profession proud. She'd watched Mikan laugh, cry, emerge victorious, humbly accept her defeat when she was out-shined, persevere.

She watched as Mikan had fought on in the war against Dante while everyone around her either died or gave up. She watched Mikan defeat Dante, and bring home victory to the State after being made head. She watched as Mikan fought to avenge all her loved ones lost, and for the countless others whom the brunette would never know, but strangely felt a bond with. She watched as the girl silently grieved with each death. Havoc, Breda, Falmen, Furey, Shiezka, Gracia, Elisia, Maria Ross, Rose, Armstrong, Kazuki, Pinako, Alphonse, and finally and most recently, Riza.

She watched as Mikan shattered over and over again at each of their deaths. Watched as Mikan picked up the fragments of herself a little more incomplete than before and go on. Watched as Mikan helped rebuild the State back at a startling pace in the aftermath of the war. Watched as Mikan made sure everyone was taken care off. Watched while Mikan gave up so much to care for the rest of her remaining family. Watched her pull them out of the shells they'd holed themselves up in. Watched Mikan bring Roy back from the brink of near complete insanity after Riza's death, and care for him. Watched her make her family smile again. And even if the smiles were faint, and laced with emotional baggage, they were still smiles. Something that may have seemed alien to the family after the war.

She watched Mikan break again when they found out today morning that Ralph Mustang had been finally been found, but experimented upon when he was captured by Dante and now had red water merged with his blood, threatening to kill him. She watched the girl break as she waas called in to confirm his identity.

She'd seen everything.

And now as the brunette finally looked outside the window in the hospital corridor, the ever-dwindling cigarette planted firmly between her lips, while the golden and red hues of the sunset played silently across her features Sloth watched Mikan stare blankly out the window, a spent soldier, nothing more nothing less, softly murmuring something to herself.

On paying further attention she realised it was an old Artyician poem – an excerpt – from an old famous Artyician play. One of the ancient now dead tribes that once inhabited Asmetris. She couldn't remember the name but vaguely remembered the plot being something about two soldiers meeting after a war while reading and researching it with Mikan when the girl had been studying for her Alchemy Exams. She remembered it was Mikan's favourite one of their entire literature.

_Once upon a time,  
__In an age of legends.  
__Where miracles seemed real,  
__And on faith alone we would depend._

_On wide-spread sun-kissed grasslands,  
__Summer breeze against the trees,  
__Lakes glistening beneath starlight,  
__Glowing white lilies._

_Men toiling in the fields,  
__Women toiling at home,  
__Children playing in the streets,  
__Under the bridges, arches, and domes._

_In this peaceful world,  
__Untainted, untarnished, and pure.  
__Doubt slowly crept in malice on his face,  
__Sowing seeds that nought but evil bore._

_Then we became enemies,  
__In a war torn land,  
__Each fighting for our own,  
__On deserts sands._

_Flesh we tore,  
__Bones we broke,  
__Blood we shed,  
__With a flick of a sword._

_Disease crept in.  
__Life came, life went.  
__Desperation burned through.  
__Life was easily spent._

_Now the war is over.  
__And despair has seeped in.  
__And the line between right and wrong,  
__Has grown irrevocably thin._

_No longer do the men toil the fields,  
__The women are gone,  
__No children play on the streets,  
__A ghost town is left forlorn._

_Tonight cold and empty,  
__Amidst their graves we are now,  
__Naught but soldiers with bloodstained hands.  
__We're no longer friend or foe,  
__But we are silent mourners,  
__Beneath this same crimson sky we stand._

Mikan whispered the words softly to herself as she gazed at the fiery setting sun against the horizon and Sloth sadly realised that this had been the final straw as she understood the meaning of the poem.

Mikan wouldn't pick up the shattered fragments of herself and piece them back together this time. She wouldn't get up, move on, and persevere this time. She could no longer laugh, cry, or feel.

Mikan could never be broken again. She would never break again.

Simply because now, there was nothing left to break anymore.

And Sloth could do nothing but silently watch.

* * *

**A/N:** If this seems a tad bit to ansty, dramatic, dark, and tragic, please forgive me. This is the result of an overstressed sleep-depraved mind. And yeah the poem's mine. I know I suck at poetry, again blame it on the lack of sleep.

Anyway guys I really hope you like it, and please lave a note. It'll brighten up the sucky mood I've been in for the past few days.


	7. Chapter 7: Back

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the animes Gakuen Alice and Full Metal Alchemist. If I did would this story even be up here?

**A/N:** Nothing to add here except I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**One Year Later**

Mikan sat on her bed scanning through her fathers Alchemic research. An ever dwindling cigarette lazily burning itself away between her lips, her crimson tinged chocolate eyes dully taking in the alchemic equations.

"Mikan I brought you a snack up since you missed lunch." Sloth's voice called out from the door of her room, and Mikan raised a hand to show the aqueous Homunculus that she was aware of her presence. Mikan gestured to the table indicating that Sloth should leave the snack tray on it and leave the room since she'd probably eat it later.

"You've been going through those notes for a long time now. Why don't you take a break and eat your food before it gets cold? Sloth made it especially for you." Lust's calm voice came from the doorway. The brunette didn't reply, but simply pretended that they weren't present at all. Both the female Homunculi sighed inaudibly in unison. Sloth walked towards the window near the bed where the study table was and placed the tray there before turning and leaving.

Once both female Homunculi were in the living room they each collapsed into their favourite armchairs. Sloth spotted Seth Elric walking in through the front door followed by Ray Mustang, James, and Jillian Elric.

"How's Ralph doing?" she asked.

"Still in coma. Mikan?" Ray asked back.

"Missed lunch as usual. Hasn't spoken since morning except for threatening a few corrupt officials at HQ on the phone, again as usual. She's still smoking like a chimney. Must be starting her third pack – thank heavens she's a slow smoker." Sloth said.

"Maybe you should go up there Seth. You're the only one after Ralph that she'll listen to. Everyone else has given up on trying, since it's no use." Lust said looking towards the stairs with a desperate fleeting hope that maybe she'll hear the loud thudding of footsteps, and see the familiar long wavy dark brown hair bouncing as Mikan came bounding down the steps, grumbling to herself in very audible whispers of how the world was so cruel to her, that even her own family hadn't told her she'd missed lunch.

Ray and James sighed, and Jillian looked close to tears. This had been the same scenario for nearly a year now.

"I'll go to her." Seth said walking towards the staircase before disappearing up on his way to her room.

It had been a year after the war, and ever since Mikan's silent breakdown in the hospital, the girl had never been the same again. The death, the loss, the grief, everything had been too much for her. Ralph in his deteriorating condition in the hospital had been the final straw for both Mikan and Seth Elric since the three children had been extremely close friends, and confidants. Ralph had been an idol of their age. One that the two children could identify with. He'd been a pillar of strength for both the youngest Elrics, and with him toeing the line between life and death, none of the two youngest Elrics knew what to do.

After Ralph, both Mikan and Seth had closed themselves off from everyone, including family, and kept to themselves. As the months passed Seth had started finally coming out of his shell, realising he couldn't continue to live the way he was, if not for his sake but for everyone who loved him, but Mikan still hadn't. With every passing day the girl had been closing herself up to the world even more.

She would sit on her windowsill awake at night for hours just staring out into space and smoking. On rare occasions, during the day she'd go to work, silently do her duty like a machine, speaking only when there was an extreme need for it. After which she'd come straight home, and head to her room after, where she'd engross herself in reading books or novels, listening to music, studying, going through her father's old research, or looking at old photographs of the family lost during the war. The days she didn't go to work, she rarely left the room except to have a bath or use the toilet. And maybe on rare occasions join everyone for a meal. But when she did she'd refuse to meet anyone's eyes, and look completely ashamed, as if she'd disappointed them.

At night the whole family would wake up to Mikan screaming in despair, and crying, as horrid nightmares plagued her, whenever she slept. They'd hear her scream and wail in aguish, calling out to all those she held dear that had now passed on. Screaming countless 'no' and 'pleases' at what they'd all realised may have been Dante when during one of their face-offs had captured Riza, and eventually killed her in front of Mikan's eyes.

She'd have as little contact as possible with the outside world, and when she had to meet people and talk; her conversations were short and rapt. Her voice emotionless. And if she ever got angry, the person who made her mad wished they rather died. She'd have this impenetrable air around her that intimidated everyone. No one could get through to the girl anymore, except Seth, because of the close bond the two cousins shared. And even the blonde had admitted that he feared that he too one day would no longer be able to do that.

Sighing he opened Mikan's bedroom door, and walked straight in before plopping down on her bed. He noticed the snack tray Lust and Sloth had brought Mikan was still untouched.

"You know you should eat that. It's meant for you, not the table." Seth said.

"The table can have it, if it wants to. I really don't mind, since I'm not really hungry." Mikan replied.

"So on a crash diet? You really don't need one." Seth said. He couldn't help imagining Ralph's witty comment that Mikan probably wouldn't develop any curves if she did indeed go on a crash diet and hence would never ever get a boy. When Seth turned his gaze to Mikan he realised that she'd been thinking the exact same thing.

"You know not eating won't make him wake up. If it did you know I'd be making sure that, one way or the other, the whole world starved." Seth said gently pulling Alphonse's research papers from Mikan's hands.

"Homunculi don't need food." Mikan replied her tone cold, and challenging.

"Yes they do. And that means half homunculi need food even more." Seth argued back calmly entwining their fingers like he used to do when they were five and she'd throw a tantrum, meeting her cold glare head on. "For me?" he asked softly and Mikan yanked her hand away from his own before getting up and walking to the study-table. She wolfed down the snacks in record time and left the empty plate on the table before walking back and sitting on her bed.

"Happy now?" she asked.

"Very." He replied.

"Then leave." She said and he shrugged before settling in besides her instead.

He was tired and he hadn't slept the previous night. And he was sure Mikan hadn't slept for a few nights as well. Pulling his cousin into bed like he was prone to do whenever they had a sleepover in one of their rooms, he hugged her tightly. "I'm bunking here for the night. I'm really tired." He said softly before drifting of to sleep holding his cousin sister tightly as he could, more tighter than he'd ever held on to his mother as a child. He and Ralph has always had an unspoken oath between them to protect Mikan from everything, even herself, come what may. And he would not break an oath he made, written, spoken, unwritten, unspoken.

* * *

Dawn crept through the window the next morning, scattering golden light on both cousins the next morning, and Seth woke up groaning inaudibly. He was aware of his cousin sleeping peacefully next to him, and he gently looked at her. The girl seemed more peaceful than she'd ever been in months, and he guessed for once she didn't have a nightmare.

Within moments she too woke up stretching in a feline manner, before giving Seth a lazy small good-morning smile that he'd missed for so many months. "I didn't have a nightmare last night. It was a nice dream." She said softly. "Everyone was there. We were having a party. They told me that everything would be all right eventually. I wish it was that way in reality too." she said sighing as reality crashed back down on her.

The hope that had been fluttering in Seth Elric's chest was slowly fading away. And when Mikan's next words left her mouth all his hope had vanished. "I need a smoke." Mikan said softly getting out of bed.

"Mikan please!" Seth pleaded and she looked up at him inquiringly. "I know it hurts a lot Mikan but-"

"Hey Seth, do you remember after I first got dragged here into Asmetris?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah it was Ralph who found you injured outside in the cold, and dragged you to the house, before uncle Al recognised you from the picture your grandfather Kazuki sent him." Seth replied.

"I was so scared that night. I'd just been dragged through The Gate. All those hands trying to tear me apart, all that darkness. My fear of ghosts started after that night you know. I didn't even know when I came out. I was alone, alone in that darkness, injured by those blade like hands. I was crying and whimpering on the grass. And no one was there for me. And just when I thought that there was no hope left, he came. Ralph came and brought me home." She whispered softly.

Seth just looked at Mikan who eyes seemed to be staring far off into the distance.

"And do you remember our first Alchemy experiment?" Mikan asked.

He flinched. How would he ever be able to forget it? The incident after which all three of them had become inseparable. The incident in which they would've nearly died if it hadn't been for Ralph and his quick wit. All three of them being curious had tried performing Alchemy, human alchemy. He could vaguely remember what exactly the experiment was supposed to be, all he could remember was that huge Gate and the feeling of being ripped from his body, then everything was blank from there.

"I don't remember much." He confessed. "I can't even remember what it was we were trying to do. All I can remember was my soul being pulled from my body into The Gate."

"I forgot you passed out. Your soul was being pulled inside The Gate and Ralph managed to pull it out, and that caused you to pass out. Then came me. The Gate tried to devour me, because I was half human and Half-homunculus. The first one to actually survive straight after the transmutation. Did you know that The Gate uses us half-homunculi for food? That's why I use an Alchemic barrier when I travel back and forth through the two dimensions" she said breaking off from her story before continuing it head on. "But Ralph pulled me out just before The Gate to devour me, and rescued me."

"But then how did he do it? He'd have to make a sacrifice. Equivalent exchange if not more, remember?" Seth asked although fearing the answer.

"The blood in his body. He gave away more than three-fourths of his blood to save us along with his left arm elbow down. We were found by Dad moments later and he took care of us. He used his quick thinking, the right amount of elements in the human body, his medical knowledge, and the fragments of his second Philosopher's stone to get Ralph's arm back and multiply his blood. He saved my life twice you know." Mikan said her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. "He saved my life twice, nearly killed himself the second time. And he's gone and toed the line of death again for my sake."

"Do you know how Ralph got caught by Dante's minions? He followed me to try and help me when I stormed Dante's hideout to kill her after she'd killed Riza. He saved my life when they tried to capture me and they took him instead. He took my place inside Dante's dungeons. They tortured him there, physically, emotionally, and mentally. One of his cellmates who survived told me. They cut, whipped, and flogged him. They starved him. They made him watch the executions. The guards forced him to watch as they morbidly raped five year old girls and younger!" Mikan screamt hoarsely, tears pouring down her cheeks, banging her palms violently on the table while Seth's eyes widened in horror.

"And if that wasn't enough… If it wasn't enough…" Mikan trailed off crying, "They used him as their guinea pig to experiment upon. They infused red water with his blood just because they wanted to know what would happen if they did! And when nothing happened, they threw him back in the dungeons, as one of their failed experiments!"

A deafening silence fell between the two cousins. And though it lasted mere moments, it felt like an eternity to Seth Elric. "I hate myself." Mikan whispered suddenly.

"I hate myself because I'm a useless selfish bitch. What good was all that advanced Alchemy I learnt if I can't save the one person who's risked their own life for mine countless times? And I hate myself because I want Ralph alive knowing that'll he suffer endlessly if he lives. Physically and emotionally." Mikan cried silently while Seth tried his best to comfort the girl but she cringed away from him.

Soon the tears stopped, and after that, for the rest of the day Mikan was back to being the icy distant person she had become.

* * *

"Back to Alice Academy in Japan, Gaia?" asked Winry Elric looking straight into her husband's golden eyes.

Edward Elric nodded. "Yes I think we should send Mikan back to Gaia. And specifically back to the Alice Academy."

"Why?" Winry asked.

"I think the change will do her good. She's seen to much destruction, to much grief and pain. She's had to much responsibility cast upon her shoulders. If she's given the chance to get away from all of it, maybe there's a chance that she might, if not go back to being the Mikan we used to know, than at least regain some of her old traits. There's no way she'll recover if she stays here." Edward said.

"But why Alice Academy?" Winry said.

"Because we have no choice. Roy and I managed to get her out of there with great difficulty. Explaining to the principal and board of directors who exactly we were wasn't an easy thing to do. And Mikan has nowhere to go in Gaia except for Kazuki's house." Edward said.

"I still don't see why Alice Academy." Winry said.

"The moment she steps into Gaia, the people in the Academy will know. There are people whose Alice is sensing out someone with another Alice, and Mikan is the only person with a nullification alice. So the moment they realise who she is they'll take her back to the Academy, by any means possible. And I don't like that part, since it could get bloody both ways. I'd rather send Mikan to the Academy straight from here, because at least then I'd be able to negotiate certain terms with the board of directors, and principal, about her term as a student there." Edward said.

Winry nodded.

"She'll be among people of her own age. And perhaps in the midst of all the school activities she'd probably forget everything that's happen and enjoy herself like a normal teenager. She's like my own daughter and I want the best for her Winry. And right now perhaps her getting away from here is the best. She has all those friends of hers from her old Special Abilities class. They'll take care of her." Edward said.

"I guess you're right. You do have a good point." Winry replied softly gazing into the fireplace. "But how do we convince her to go back?"

"Hopefully that won't be a problem." Edward said. When Winry's disbelieving questioning gaze focused on him he merely shrugged. "At the moment she wants to get away from us – though I really don't know why! And also, she needs to complete her education. She'll see it as killing two birds with one stone."

On seeing that Winry still didn't look convinced Edward added, "At least I hope so."

* * *

**Japan Alice Academy, One Week Later.**

"Oh look there's Nogi-san and Hyuuga-san!"

"They're so dreamy!"

"Nogi-san is so cute! I just wanna lock him up in my room!"

"I'd prefer Hyuuga-san! He's so much more sexy!"

"Ha! As if Hyuuga-san would allow you to get anywhere near him."

"Yeah he'd probably burn you."

"Nogi-san is much more available."

"Yeah but still, you have to admit the dangerous part just adds to Hyuuga-sans sex-appeal!"

These were the usual comments from starry eyed girls, following two fourteen year old teenagers, one a blue eyed blonde, another a raven haired youth, as they walked down the Alice Academy hallway on their way to class from lunch. Said teenagers however didn't seem to hear the comments, and if they did it was obvious that they were ignoring the girls, considering it was an everyday occurrence. The two of them were the heart-throbs of many girls, and the objects of jealousy, and idolization for many boys. Hence the pair caused a stir wherever they went in the school.

However a couple who passed by the two didn't even bother to spare them a passing glance. The two were too busy arguing to pay the two famous juniors any attention.

"I'm telling you Tsubasa, I overheard some girls talking about a new girl. And the description fit perfectly." A pink haired girl said.

"And I'm telling you Misaki there's no way it could be her, for the simple reason that if it was she'd come to see us first." the blue haired boy named Tsubasa replied in exasperation.

"Well I'm still telling you it has to be her!" Misaki cried in frustration.

"And I'm telling you, that you're mistaken." Tsubasa retaliated.

Misaki looked positively murderous. "But-"

"Misaki give it a rest already. How long are we going to keep this up?" Tsubasa cut in, "Look we're running late for Noda-sensei's class. Let's just concentrate on getting there, all right?"

"Fine!" The girl huffed and began walking ahead fuming, and not paying attention to the others coming the other way.

_That girl is a lot of trouble! I hope she doesn't take out her temper on anyone._ Tsubasa thought trying to catch up with her.

Misaki on the other hand was completely annoyed and there'd be hell to pay if anyone tried to act funny with her at the moment. Not paying attention to anything else, she continued to walk to class at a breakneck pace, not bothering for the others students, as she pushed them out of her way. Suddenly she collided straight into another shorter student and both fell down.

"OW! Hey watch where you're going!" she yelled at the other person rubbing her rear.

"That should be my line, since you're the one that slammed into my back." Came the cold muffled reply from the other person as they stood up, and brushed themselves off and began to walk off. "Use your eyes next time."

"Hey Misaki are you all right? That was a pretty bad crash! You should pay attention to your surroundings!" Tsubasa called came running up to the pink haired girl. Then on making sure that his friend was indeed all right he called out to the back of the person Misaki crashed into, "Sorry about my friend!"

The person just continued walking not giving any indication he'd heard him.

"What a snob!" Misaki huffed.

"He's heading for the Special Abilities Class. I didn't know we had a new student." Tsubasa said.

"Well we'll find out when we get there. Then I'll give him a piece of my mind." Misaki grumbled.

"It was your fault Misaki." Tsubasa scolded, "Anyway we're late so lets just get to class."

The two hurried to their class breaking into a run and finally made it huffing. "Sorry we're late Noda-sensei!" both said in unison.

"Ah Tsubasa, Misaki, you two are just in time! I was just about to introduce an old friend who just got here." Noda-sensei said smiling.

Tsubasa raised an eye-brow and looked at the teenager standing next to their teacher. It was the same one who Misaki had crashed into. He was lithe, with an angular elfin face, crimson tinged chocolate eyes, and long sandy brown haired, streaked with dark brown which was tied up in a French braid. He wasn't in uniform, but wearing a pair of black cargos, black sneakers, black fingerless leather gloves, and a long-sleeved formal deep blue shirt over a black tank.

He flushed realising, the person was actually a girl, who'd he'd mistaken for a boy. She definitely had European blood flowing through her, and she seemed familiar, but he couldn't place her.

Misaki, who was next to him, on the other hand screamt in joy running and hugging the girl, "Mikan! You came back!" And soon the whole Special Abilities class was next to her.

Tsubasa's eyes widened. "Mikan?" he asked and the girl nodded, gently extracting herself form Misaki's death hold and everyone else, before coming up to him and shaking his hand.

"You've changed." He murmured.

"War and age do that." She replied softly. Her voice seemed a bit raspy, as if she rarely used it anymore, and Tsubasa's chest constricted in sharp realization.

_Something went wrong!_ He thought looking at the teenager in front of him. _Something went horribly wrong._

* * *

**A/N:** There another chappie done. So well I hope you liked it. Leave a note.


	8. Chapter 8: The Name's Elric

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the animes. I own the plot-line. So don't try and sue me. You'll only waste your money.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long hiatus. Studies has kept me busy. This chapter picks up where the previous one left off.

Oh and I don't know which subject Jinno teaches. I've seen him teach History in one of the first few episodes, and then Math somewhere in the middle, before going to Geography, then back to History. Nor do I know which subject Narumi teaches properly. He seems to teach History and English. I know Misaki teaches all three Sciences (Physics, Chemistry, and Biology)

So for the sake of convenience, in this story, Jinno teaches Math to the Middle-school division and Social Sciences in the Elementary grade. Narumi takes Social Sciences (Geography and History) and languages in all grades. Misaki teaches all the pure sciences in all grades. Oh yeah and don't grill me for this. I'm Indian, so I'm grouping the subjects like they do in the schools here. (I know it sucks and doesn't make sense. You don't have to tell me)

_Italics_ – thoughts/flashbacks.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Mikan your finally back! Oh my God I'm so happy!" Misaki cried holding the sandy haired girl tightly.

"Misaki!" she rasped her throat hurting as she spoke, "I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry Mikan." The pink haired girl replied. Then she turned to Tsubasa, "Isn't it great Tsubasa? Mikan's come back to us!"

"Mikan are you in here?" a short blonde man asked popping his head inside, his yellow-gold eyes scanning the room. Mikan raised her hand so that he'd find her.

"Oh there you are!" Edward Elric said stepping into the room, "I just finished speaking with the principal and board of directors. They've accepted you back. Anyway could we step into the hall? I need to discuss something else with you." Mikan nodded and left the room. Edward turned back to the strange classroom before asking, "And could Mikan's Tsubasa Andou-sempai join us?"

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow but followed Edward out of the room as well.

Once they were outside in the hallway, Edward turned to Mikan, who was looking directly at him. "I'm thinking you've already guessed that they've accepted you back with a catch right?" he asked. Mikan nodded. "It seems the ability to perform Alchemy in Gaia is considered an Alice as well. They classify it between the Special Ability Type and The Dangerous Ability Type because of what Alchemy can really do." He said, and Tsubasa looked stunned.

"They wanted to put you in the Dangerous Ability Types, citing that at least you could learn to control your Dangerous Alice." Edward snorted added the barely audible mumble, "As if Mustang and me would let that happen." Mikan found herself smirking inwardly a bit after a long time just thinking what exactly her uncle and Godfather must've done to those poor foolish nuts.

"Mustang simply explained to those idiots about how stupid they were being by doing that. Exactly how is anyone who doesn't know the first thing about Alchemy supposed to help you control it?" he seemed to say the last part more to himself than Mikan and Tsubasa. "And they seemed to have forgotten about your Nullification Alice as well. So after Mustang's 'argument' they realised how foolish they were and put you back in the Special Abilities Class." Edward continued. "But with a little clinch. You're now considered a Dangerous Special Ability Type, since you have two Alices. And in order to help you keep your second 'Dangerous' Alice in control, you'll be having a special session every week."

"Who's my teacher?" Mikan rasped painfully. The effect of hardly speaking at all in the past year except the occasional yell to corrupt officials in the military, along with the extremely rare five sentence conversation with Seth, had finally taken it's toll on her.

"It'll alternate between Mustang and myself. That helps us make sure that they're treating you right in the long run as well." He said, "Now another thing is that-"

"Henceforth I'll be doing missions for the Academy." Mikan rasped cutting him off. Edward winced at the pain in her voice as he nodded. Tsubasa looked dumbstruck, and horrified.

"Yes you'll be doing missions for the Academy." Edward said. Then he turned to Tsubasa. "I'm sure they'll probably give Mikan missions on the days she has her special lesson with Mustang or me. In that case I won't know how Mikan is doing here, nor will I be able to communicate with her if we need her back at home. So in order to prevent that one of the Homunculi will drop in every now and then to see how Mikan is doing, and how things are going for her. We need you to be our informant for this. You don't mind right Tsubasa?" Edward asked.

"Not at all" Tsubasa replied.

"And I have another favour to ask of your Tsubasa." Edward said. Mikan looked at the blonde alarmed but Edward ignored her. "As you already know why Mikan left, I felt you have a right to know what happened to her in the years Mikan has been away. It's something I don't want anyone to know, not even the rest of the Special Abilities Class. But since Mikan explicitly trusts you I feel that I can tell you. It's a really long story so can we go somewhere more comfortable?" Edward asked and Tsubasa nodded gesturing for them to follow him to another smaller unused room down the hallway.

Edward had told Tsubasa the whole horrible story. About everything that happened to them. When he had finished the story Tsubasa looked a step away from being terrified, and disgusted to death. He glanced over to Mikan who had fallen asleep on Edward's lap. "So is that why she can't speak without difficulty?" the shadow manipulator finally asked regaining some of his composure, "Because of the shock?"

Edward nodded the negative. "I guess everything became to much to take after Ralph. She and him were pretty close. After they found him she was shattered. She locked herself up, and stopped doing anything voluntarily, and went into depression. She stopped going to work, eating, and speaking and holed herself up in her room practising Alchemy the whole day." Edward said. "She's rarely spoken the whole year, except on a few occasions, and when she screams during her nightmares. It put a tremendous strain on her organ systems. Along with that she's had a very bad injury that she let fester for a while. She probably didn't even realise it. That's the real reason why she can't speak without difficulty. Her voice box undergoes tremendous strain on her part when she needs to use it. She even has difficulty eating now-a-days, because she refused to earlier. Her body can't take in more than a little more than a fistful of food, without her vomiting it out violently." Edward sighed. "If any one of us knew that this may happen, we would've never called Mikan back." He said.

"I think that would've made her feel worse." Tsubasa replied.

"I guess you're right." Edward said stroking the sleeping girl's hair. "Anyway all that aside the favour I wanted to ask of you earlier Tsubasa. Since you already know Mikan's delicate condition, I wanted to ask you if you could help her with it." Edward pleaded looking at the boy.

"How?" Tsubasa asked.

"For her voice, well the doctor has given her some exercises to do for it. And he's advised her not to talk much, and drink lots of fluids. As for her eating disorder, could you make sure she takes her meals regularly? And slowly start increasing the quantity bit by bit as she's able to stomach them. Right now just keep her on warm soups since it's the only thing she can digest at the moment, and since it helps her voice. Could you please do that for us? We'll be extremely grateful." Edward said.

Tsubasa nodded. "Sure leave Mikan under my care. I'll take care of her during the day. But what do we do about classes? She'll have to speak then."

"That's being taken care off. Mustang's asked for help with Mikan's voice. We didn't tell them the real reason of course. One of the Technical Ability Types who invents stuff had earlier created something for people who had a similar disorder. It's a small device that'll enable Mikan to communicate with others. She'll get it tomorrow. And she'll use it till she can speak properly. The board also mentioned something about a boy in the Latent Ability Types who could read thoughts. They might ask him to help Mikan till then. Either one of their options works for us." Edward said as he began gently shaking the sleeping girl awake.

She woke up, dull brown eyes looking around. "Tired?" Edward asked. Mikan nodded.

"Well then, why don't we go back to class? They're sure to be throwing you a party. We'll stay there for a while, get you something to eat and I'll drop you off to your room, so you can call it a day." Tsubasa said, and Mikan nodded robotically once again as she stood up. "By the way, what's her room number?" he asked.

"S-15." Edward replied. "All her luggage is already sent there."

"An 'S' room!" Tsubasa exclaimed, eyes wide. "That's for the Special Star students."

Edward smirked. "Mustang and I have our ways. Anyway Mikan, Winry will come by tomorrow morning, to check up on you." Edward said, and Mikan raised her hand in acknowledgement before she left the room with Tsubasa.

_I hope this works out for you Mikan._ Edward thought as he watched his niece leave.

* * *

Mikan sighed softly as she walked down the corridor with Tsubasa to her class. He'd showed up at her door at six in the morning with some cereal in warm milk, smiling warmly at her. She guessed right, that her uncle would made sure she was taken care off, even though she didn't deserve it. She was still wearing plain clothes, since she hadn't received her school uniform yet, so she was allowed to wear normal clothes.

"You look like a boy, you know." Tsubasa said trying to lighten the mood looking at from head to toe. She was wearing black denim cargos, black sneakers, black fingerless leather gloves, similar to the ones she wore the previous day, a black tank-top. The white button-up dress shirt she wore over the tank-top was the only other colour she wore. Her hair had been pulled into braid. Mikan shrugged uncaringly. She didn't give a damn what she looked like. They were light, gave her easy mobility, comfortable to wear, and it was part of her usual Alchemist attire.

"Can't say I didn't try." Tsubasa said sighing. "Anyway I hope your first day goes well." He said nervously. She shrugged once again. She truthfully wasn't in the least bothered. She was put into the B-division, along with all her other old Elementary grade classmates. So what? She didn't bother about it. Why should Tsubasa bother about it?

"Anyway we're here. I guess this means I'll see you during recess." He said bending down a bit to kiss Mikan's forehead. "Take care Mi-chan."

She nodded curtly, before she moved to enter class. A hand on her shoulder stopped her and she looked up to see a violet eyed, lean, blonde man smiling radiantly at her. "Hey Mikan-chan!" he said. "It's been a long time." She nodded her head and raised a hand in acknowledgement. She noticed his smile dim when he saw it. "Does your throat hurt that badly?" he asked softly.

"Yes!" she rasped painfully. _It's ironic. If I was mad I can make people search for the deepest pit in hell by insulting them freely without my throat feeling like a thousand needles piercing through them. But when I really want to say something to someone normally, it feels like it's being ripped out._

"Don't talk then. I'll introduce you to the class. You can leave Andou-kun I'll take care of her, for now." He said.

"All right Narumi-sensei." The shadow manipulator replied. "See you at recess Mi-chan." He said to Mikan and she raised her hand in a small wave.

"Come on now Mikan-chan! Time for you to meet your old friends!" Narumi said cheerfully pushing her inside class. Mikan raised an eye-brow. Those people, her friends? Well some of them were. But the others? She wanted them dead, if she was allowed to kill them. "Ohayo minna-san!" Narumi greeted the class. "Gomen for disturbing you Misaki-sensei, Jinno-sensei, but our transfer student has arrived. I came to introduce her."

The brown haired science teacher nodded curtly casting a small smile at Mikan. "Class I'd like you to meet our transfer student. Please be nice." He said to the class who'd fallen silent on Narumi's entry.

"Class may I have to honour," The blonde teacher said dramatically, "To re-introduce Miss. Mikan Sakura-_Elric_." He added the last part when he met Mikan's glare on leaving her name at Sakura. "Since she's already studied here with you, I don't need to tell you about her Alice. She's just come back from Germany." Narumi added, "Isn't it wonderful?"

Mikan turned to the class. Everyone's expressions were priceless. Maybe at some other time she would've laughed her head off at them, insulted them right back for insulting her, but right now all she wanted to do, was get on with it. She looked back at them with her jaded lifeless eyes not bothering, and back up at Narumi, and Misaki-sensei, with a raised eye-brow, as if to say, 'Well?'

Reading the looked Misaki cleared his throat. "Anyway Mikan I'll be your new home-room teacher, and as for your partner. Since you were already a student here, and there hasn't been anew student after you left, you keep your old partner, Natsume Hyuuga. Now about your seat. Well you can sit-"

She cut the brunette of by pointing at the last unoccupied and unused seat in the back next by the back wall of the class, next to the window. It was completely cut off from the rest of the class. Misaki tried not to shudder as he looked into her lifeless eyes. She looked worse than a walking corpse, and he swore he saw a tinge of blood red creep into the chocolate hue. He nodded. "You can have that seat if you want. Just don't slack off."

She nodded curtly and walked to it. Throwing her bag on the floor, she dusted the unused seat with a napkin from her pocket, before sitting down. She still had the eyes of the entire class on her. She scanned the room bored, and her eyes fell on a ocean eyed blonde smiling radiantly at her. She offered a small wave back at the blonde and the blonde blushed. _Guess Ruka-pyon hasn't changed much in these few years._

Then her eyes went to the youth sitting beside him. Raven hair falling messily into blood red tinged brown eyes. Immediately the mental image of another raven haired youth with similar a blood red hue mixed with his brown orbs laying on a hospital bed flashed in her mind. Regaining her composure her gaze hardened as she met his cold gaze. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid as to not notice how similar his features were to Ralph's when she schooled here earlier. If it wasn't for the bluish tinge in his dark hair and the slightly less angular features, Mikan would've mistaken him for the boy she cared for so much, who still toed the line between life and death. _Well I guess that this gives me another reason to avoid Hyuuga, even though he's my partner._

Her eyes continued to scan the room, and she came across many familiar faces. Some that made her happy, others whom she wanted nothing to do with. Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Kokoroyomi, Mochu. They all looked happy to see her back, and were smiling widely at her. She nodded back at them. Sumire, and a few others, mostly the members of the Natsume-Ruka fan-club, besides the few boys that bullied her looked stunned to see her. And the change in her.

Her eyes finally landed on one person she'd anticipated seeing the most – Hotaru Imai. The girl still had that emotionless gaze on her face. She merely swept over her, pretending not to pay the girl any attention. As she predicted Imai didn't show any emotion. _Probably saw all the stuff I left behind. Including every memory of her._

Misaki cleared his throat, and got the attention of the entire class. "Well then now that that's done, I think you all should get ready for Algebra. Narumi and I'll be leaving."

Jinno cleared his throat as the other two younger teachers left. "Sakura!" he yelled. "I don't want you slacking off in my class! I've dealt with you before, and I'm hoping you've matured at least a bit with age. I'm not like Misaki or Narumi; and I won't tolerate any disobedience or indiscipline. Have I made myself clear?" Mikan nodded coolly, seeming the least bothered, as she got her books out. "Good." Jinno said and began his lesson.

* * *

It was the middle of the lesson and Mikan was a hairs breadth from using her Alchemy to fuse Jinno with his pet frog. For the entire elapsed period of the lesson he kept making snide comments about Mikan and her intellect. About how much of a trouble-maker she was, and how the school was so peaceful when she left.

"Sakura!" Jinno called again. "Answer problem 15 from the exercise."

Mikan glared at him. He'd given her the toughest one. She opened her mouth to speak but a searing pain in her throat made her stop.

"What's the matter Sakura, cat got your tongue. I asked you to answer the problem." He said. "Or don't tell me your so dumb that you can't do a simple sum like this?"

She tried to answer again but couldn't say anything.

"Maybe we should send you back to the Elementary Grade. It seemed that you grandfather, and uncle didn't teach you anything while you stayed with them in Germany. Or maybe idiocy runs in the family." He said while some of the kids in class began snickering. Most of them were the ones who tortured her during her earlier stay in the Academy. Mikan's eyes narrowed nearly tinting itself a blood red. _He's dead._ She thought.

She was about to break the rules and use human Alchemy and turn Jinno into a part frog Chimera, but someone opened the door. Rather violently. "Hey Mikan? Are you in here?" a blonde ocean eyed woman asked. Mikan rolled her eyes and threw a well-aimed eraser at her aunt. Winry Elric looked in the direction of the eraser to see Mikan looking directly back at her as if to say, 'What?'

"Glad I finally found you. I've got some news for you." Winry stated completely ignoring Jinno glaring at her and the shocked looks from the rest of the class. "The device for your voice turned out to be a dud, and we weren't too sure about the kid with the Mind-reading Alice. Roy seemed to think having someone following you around the whole day – even if it was to help you – might make you homicidal. So he thought we should ask you first."

A now fourteen year old Kokoroyomi paled considerably on hearing the word _homicidal_.

"Anyway so will you be able to cope or should we ask for the boy with the Mind-reading Alice to help you speak?" Winry asked.

Help her speak? The entire class looked at one another in wonder. Mikan needed help speaking?

Mikan rolled her eyes and threw another eraser at Koko. The boy gave her a nervous grin. Mikan pointed to her forehead, then to her mouth, and then back to Winry. The meaning was pure and simple. _Read my mind and tell her whatever I'm thinking._

"I'm fine. I don't need help. If I do I can always ask Koko here. Or I'll use the usual way." Koko said suddenly. Winry looked at him realisation dawning on her features, before nodding. She turned to Mikan.

"All right. Anyway we've arranged for the one of the doctors in the Academy to continue with your treatment. We've even submitted your case-file to him. You're to meet him twice a week. So make sure you pay him a visit. And don't try and speak. You may strain your voice-box further. And we've been told that the staff has been informed about your condition so they'll refrain from asking you questions." Winry said.

Mikan narrowed her eyes on hearing that. _Really_ she thought turning her gaze to her Math teacher who stood at the blackboard gulping loudly under her dead glare. She knew that she looked like a livid corpse that would rip someone apart into tiny pieces, when she glared now-a-days. She'd overheard once of the officers in the military say so. Satisfied at the result she returned her full attention to Winry who was looking from her to Jinno, ocean eyes narrowed in fury. Her aunt had obviously realised what had happened. She threw another eraser to get Winry's attention, and gave a dry look.

"I'll take care of this myself. Anything else." Koko suddenly piped up for Mikan as she threw an eraser at him to talk for her.

"Yeah have you any idea where Ed could be? I'm fed up of combing this school from top to bottom looking for the shrimp." Winry said.

"High school division, 3-A, ask for Tsubasa Andou." Mikan rasped softly throwing something at Winry who caught it deftly. "You'll probably want to use that." The brunette rasped again. Winry smiled at her niece as she looked at the object which turned out to be a wrench, and left the room with a thanks.

Mikan turned to Jinno her livid corpse-like glare back in place. Her eyes tinted blood red and Jinno gulped. He hadn't bothered much when Noda had told him that Mikan could be dangerous now, and not the care-free forgiving girl she was when she previously studied in the Academy. She coolly lifted her bag from the floor, picked up her books, stood up, and calmly walked out of class.

Jinno heaved an inward sigh of relief when Mikan didn't do anything. His sigh of relief turned into a scream of surprise and fear later when a bolt of lightning came straight, missed him by just a centimetre, and struck the board. Waiting for his wildly thumping heartbeat to return to normal he turned back to the blackboard to see something engraved on it. _**–2Sinx.**_ It was the answer to the question he'd asked her earlier. Below that was a clear warning: _**Next time, I won't be so polite. And the name is Elric, not Sakura.**_

It was quite clear that Mikan Sakura wouldn't take nonsense from anyone anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Good? Bad? Send me some feedback.

Till later then!


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Mess With Me

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Don't sue me. Kapish?!

**A/N:** Glad you guys liked Mikan's new attitude. It was a relief since I wasn't sure on how it would be accepted.

_Italics_ – thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Mikan sighed as she flopped down under her favourite Sakura tree on the Academy grounds. Looking up at the faint morning sunlight peeking through the gaps in the foliage she let a softer thoughtful look play on her features.

_At least some things don't change._

Another sigh escaped her lips as she remembered exactly why she'd come out here in the first place, when she was supposed to be in class for Algebra. She wondered whether Jinno would be furious or scared. What would the rest of her old class think of her now?

Shrugging, she realised that she didn't really care anymore. She'd stopped doing that a long time ago.

_I guess I have become numb._

She closed her eyes. It was still awkward for her to accept that she was back in the Academy. Back to being a student here.

She guessed that Edward had probably sent her back here because he thought that she needed some time away from them, and amongst people of her age group who didn't really know the real her.

Well a cartload of good that had done her! She was put in a place she had once was able to write a book on how to destroy it. She'd only stopped short of actually doing it because of the Special Abilities class.

And the start of her first day back hadn't exactly been peachy! She'd just stopped short of killing her teacher.

_What else can a killer do besides kill?_

She sighed again, raking her fingers through her hair in frustration, causing some of it to come out of the loose braid she'd pulled it into. She needed a smoke. She began to fish inside her bag for a pack of cigarettes, vaguely wondering if she'd packed them in the first place. When she felt the familiar outline of the small rectangular box, she yanked it out before ransacking her bag for her lighter.

Finally finding it, she pulled a cigarette out of the pack, and proceeded to light it.

Relief flooded her entire system as she felt the nicotine fill her lungs up. She'd never quite understood why Greed or Havoc ever smoked till she started the habit herself. Did the nicotine soothe them just like it did for her, she wondered, as she let out another puff of smoke.

Relaxing her tense muscles, she leant back against the bark of the Sakura tree, bending her right knee so that she could rest her arm on it. She pulled out a book from her bag and began to read it.

* * *

Tsubasa Andou searched the entire Middle-school division for his sandy haired kohai. He'd heard of what happened between her and Jinno during her first class. Not finding any trace of her inside the School building he decided to start the tiring task of checking the vast Academy grounds. He didn't have any idea of where Mikan would go.

Then suddenly the thought hit him like a tonne of bricks.

_The Sakura tree near the edge of the Northern forest! She loves that place!_

And without a second thought he dashed outside at full speed.

When he reached his destination he sighed in relief at the sight that greeted him. Mikan was sitting underneath the tree with a reading a book with her right hand propped against her right knee, holding a cigarette between her fingers.

Tsubasa sighed again as he approached the brunette, trying to contain himself. He guessed it would take a while before he got used to the idea of Mikan smoking as a reality. He was still trying to get over it since he saw her smoking the previous night.

"Mikan?" he called, and the girl looked up from the book she was reading. Giving him a half nod she shifted a bit, making space for him to sit down beside her.

He sat down, one stormy blue eye trained warily on the cigarette. Mikan ignored this with a casual shrug. She knew Tsubasa was still digesting the information.

"I heard what happened between you and Jinno." He said. "News travels faster than before around here." He added on receiving Mikan's curious gaze.

"Anyway I stopped by the cafeteria on the way out here." He said digging into his bag. "I thought you might appreciate this." He pulled out two tightly shut flasks, a few paper sachets, and two plastic cups.

Mikan arched an eyebrow.

"I got us some hot Indian tea. It works wonders." He answered as he began preparing the tea.

Mikan found her features softening. Trust Tsubasa to become her nurse-maid, she thought warmly as she accepted her cup. The hot liquid felt nice against her dry and parched throat, and soothed her body better than the cigarettes or alcohol usually did.

"Thanks." She rasped, though it wasn't as painful as earlier.

"You don't need to. I like taking care of you." He replied warmly wrapping his free arm around her and kissing her fore-head like an older brother would to his younger sister.

"So nurse Andou-chan, what's for my lunch?" she asked sarcastically taking another large sip of her tea.

Tsubasa faked a stern look. "Hot soup, warm syrup, lots of bed-rest, and no speaking." Warm amusement shone in his eyes.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Figures!" she mouthed dryly taking another drag of her dwindling cigarette before stubbing it out, and lighting another one. The bell rang and both teens stood up and walked into the school building. Tsubasa walked Mikan to her classroom.

"I've got to get back to class now. Jinno's torturing us – sorry tutoring us – through the basics of Trigonometry before starting Advanced Trigonometry." Tsubasa said sighing, before adding, "Sucks to be me."

"Anyway I'll meet you for lunch. Hang on, and don't try to murder anyone till then. Well unless you have a good plan, and a place to dispose the bodies." Tsubasa joked before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Mikan rolled her eyes, before heading back into the empty classroom, waving at him. She walked back to her bench and settled back in. Placing her legs on the table she propped the book she was reading earlier on her knees and went back to reading it, waiting for the rest of the class to come back in, along with the teacher before the next lecture began.

* * *

Hotaru Imai walked back to class defeated. No matter how many inventions she'd created, and how smart she was, she still hadn't been able to find Mikan during the break. She hoped that she'd at least see her old friend in class again. She needed to talk to her badly.

Her mind wandered back to replaying the past three years in the Academy after Mikan left to study in Germany, as suppressed mixed emotions emerged once again beneath her stoic façade.

Betrayal, rejected, and hurt, at the fact that Mikan had told her Special Abilities class that she'd be leaving, but not her.

Unwanted, and used, when she saw all the pictures, and memories of _them_ that Mikan had left behind. When she hadn't received a single letter from the brunette.

Angry, humiliated, and confused, at how Mikan could treat her the way she did.

Happy, because Mikan was back.

But most of all Hotaru was curious. She was curious as to what had happened to the brunette in the past three years that had caused her to change so much. The girl she'd seen today wasn't the same girl she grew up with. She didn't seem to be the care-free, and loving brunette she used to be. She was a completely different person. She couldn't talk without difficulty anymore. Mikan seemed jaded, distant, and – dare she think it? – uncaring.

_Oh Mi-chan! What happened to you?_

She was brought out of her musings when she absently bumped into another person. She looked up, ready to intimidate the person, only to see the raven haired fire-caster Natsume looking back at her, with empty red-tinged brown eyes. Behind him she could see Ruka.

She was a master of deception and hiding her feelings, so she knew how to tell if another person was doing the same, even if they were a master as well. And though it was hidden to the world, Hotaru Imai saw it clearly in his eyes.

Natsume had been thinking the same thing.

They both nodded to one another before turning and walking to class together in silence. In the three years Mikan had been away the two of them had developed a special camaraderie, and friendship, based on one single truth.

They missed Mikan.

* * *

Natsume walked to class, Hotaru by his side, and Ruka on the other. The entire time he had only one thing occupying his mind – make that one person.

_Mikan Sakura._

He couldn't believe she was back. He was elated… and worried.

Mikan had changed. She'd changed a lot. And it didn't seem to be for the better. And something inside him told him that there was even worse waiting to be discovered.

He shook off the uneasy feeling as nerves and proceeded to class. As usual Ruka, Hotaru, and him were the first people to come back in from the break. At least that's what he thought at first, before his gaze landed on the isolated seat next to the window, in the back which Mikan had chosen earlier in the morning.

He saw her sitting there, still in casual clothes, her feet on the desk, reading a book. That didn't surprise him that much. What did surprise him was the slender stick she was holding in between her fingers.

He just stood there, back ramrod straight, looking at the sight before him. Besides him he was dimly aware of Ruka stiffening, and Hotaru's gasp of pure shock, or of the rest of the class making their way inside class. His main attention was focused on the brunette, and the ever dwindling cigarette now placed firmly between her lips.

Before he even knew what had happened he saw Sumire marching up to Mikan and yanking the cigarette from the mouth before throwing it on the floor and stubbing it out. He mentally noted that it was probably the smartest – and kindest – thing Sumire did till date. That is till he heard what the green-haired girl said next.

"Who do you think you are? Acting so cool and the likes! And smoking this filth in our class, you dim-witted no-star!"

Mikan just looked at Sumire coolly, elegantly arching an eyebrow.

"Last time I checked I was Mikan Sakura-Elric. And I wasn't dim-witted, neither was I a no-star." Koko answered suddenly, apparently reading the brunette's thoughts.

"Who asked you?" Sumire turned on him.

"Mikan did," Koko said nervously, "Since she can't speak."

"Oh and she wants to know if you have the attention span of a baby, because this was originally between you and her." He added looking at Mikan, who had lit up another cigarette.

The Cat-Dog Alice girl turned back to the sandy haired brunette. "Yes I do remember that this is between you and me, _Sakura_!" she screamed.

"Firstly it's either Sakura-_Elric_ or _Elric_. And secondly we're not singers at an opera. Neither are we part of some cheesy soap-opera. So turn the volume down." Koko said monotonously reading Mikan's mind. While the brunette had narrowed her eyes.

Sumire seemed stung by this and glared at Mikan, who simply returned the glare with a calm look.

"Listen you ignorant no-star! You are a worthless piece of trash that doesn't belong here in the Academy! No one cares if you studied in Germany, or that your uncle can have his way, with the school's board. You don't belong here. You never did. So why don't you stop trying to show off, tuck your tail between your legs, and let that pathetic self of yours to that stupid grandfather of yours, who gave you his stupid ideals!"

Mikan's eyes narrowed dangerously, their colour tinting to blood-red, as the malicious Homunculus within her kicked in. The class had gone pin-drop silent. The next thing they knew was that, in less than a blink of the eye, Mikan was out of her seat, her right hand clasped around Sumire's neck in a vice-grip threatening to crush her neck, and lifted her up, letting the girl's legs dangle off the floor.

Sumire only choked in response and futilely tried to pry Mikan's hand off her neck.

"At least I know my place, you filthy human wench! Though I can't say the same about you. And for your information my grandfather died more than a year back. And at least he had ideals and morals. Though whether I actually inherited them or not is a completely different topic. Why don't we test that?" Mikan rasped sneering, as she lifted her left hand.

Sumire fearfully watched as each nail sharpened and elongated itself into a miniature spear.

"If I did inherit my grandfather's values, I'll feel guilty and make your execution painless and quick. If I didn't… well… lets just say you'll be begging me to kill you in one-shot if you don't kill yourself first."

The class continued to watch transfixed in horror. Finally Yuu broke out of the mob, in an attempt to calm Mikan, and advanced towards the two, only to be flung back by the opposing force, and see a blood red barrier glow temporarily before it became invisible once again.

Sumire whimpered and twisted within Mikan's grasp, trying helplessly to free herself, as Mikan's spear-like nails began slowly advancing towards her. "I'm sorry." She breathlessly stuttered tearfully.

Mikan raised an eye-brow. "Please Mikan. I'm sorry!" Sumire whimpered choking on each word.

Without warning the nail on Mikan's index finger shot towards her, and Sumire shut her eyes tightly, tears pouring out of them. She whimpered when she felt the nail touch her fore-head. Then all of a sudden the crushing pressure on her neck disappeared and she fell to the floor. She pathetically looked up wide-eyed at Mikan. The spot where Mikan claw touched her fore-head was bleeding a bit, and she had angry red bruises on her neck.

"You know what, killing you is a wasted effort. Besides I'll have your filthy cowardly blood staining my hands, and I don't want that. Don't try and bother me again." Mikan rasped. She went back to her seat, gathered her things once again, and walked out of a very stunned and horrified class. But before that, on her way out of class, she stopped next to Sumire, who was now whimpering and sniffling on the floor in a curled-up heap, and delivered a hard rib-cracking kick to Sumire's stomach causing the girl to violently cough up blood.

* * *

Finally once she got over the initial shock, Hotaru Imai broke through the crowd, and rushed out of the classroom following Mikan. She caught up to the brunette, and grabbing her elbow, spun the girl around.

Mikan glared at her with her blood-red eyes, her Homunculus side still in control, ready to snap the girl's neck if she dared provoke her; only to be caught completely off-guard by the question the genius creative inventor asked.

"How did oji-san die?"

"What?" Mikan stuttered rasping.

"How did oji-san die?" Hotaru asked, not seemingly bothered about what she'd just witnessed the brunette do. She felt that Sumire had it coming to her for a long time – though not so violently.

"Heart-attack." Mikan rasped in reply looking down.

The memory of that night flooded her mind. The war had been too much for her grandfather to take. Hearing about all those cruel unnecessary deaths, and other war-horrors had taken it's toll on him. Mikan still remembered as she saw him breathe his last on his death-bed as another devastatingly painful attack paralysed his old fragile and weak body while she lay next to him. She still remembered lying by his corpse the whole night till his body got cold, unwilling to believe he'd left her. She still remembered the rushed ceremony, and how her grandfather look as he was lowered down into a small grave in their yard in Rizembool.

"Oh Mikan!" Hotaru said once again catching the brunette completely off guard as she launched herself into the young brunette and hugged her.

"Imai! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Mikan rasped outraged, as she finally got her semblance back and effortlessly pried the genius off her.

The violet haired girl looked hurt at this. "Mikan!" she began but the brunette cut her off.

"I don't need nor do I want, either of your false pity, sympathy, or friendship. The next time you try something like this, I will not hesitate to deal with you like I just did with Shoda. Have I made myself clear?" Mikan rasped knowing her throat would kill her with pain later on, for the way she was using it.

Mikan pushed the girl out of her way and continued towards her room, deciding to come up with a plan on how she was going to survive this Academy without committing mass genocide.

_Damn! I need a drink!_ Mikan thought furiously rubbing her temples as she walked.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Did you guys enjoy it? Leave a note telling me if you did.


	10. Chapter 10: Missions Are Annoying

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the animes Full Metal Alchemist, Gakuen Alice.

**A/N:** Studies suck! Need another reason to explain the hiatus? I've got to study like crazy all year only for one week of three hour exams that are supposed to determine my entire life. (The Education System sucks royally in India.)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

She finally found herself outside her Special Star room, after roaming the entire school, and for-some-reason-she-had-yet-to-calculate-why-though-she-knew-it-was-probably-herself-being-careless, getting lost. Heaving an inward sigh of relief (she'd been sighing quite a bit in these past few hours, surely it must have set a record, considering she never showed much emotion or expressions in Asmestris) she entered her room, and began ransacking her drawers for a painkiller.

Her throat was killing her from over exertion, and it didn't seem like it would be getting better any sooner, whether she liked it or not. So she decided to merely let the pain run it's course, while she numbed it out with a painkiller. That way she'd be able to function efficiently for a while.

Function efficiently? She was definitely reverting back to that bad old solider habit of hers.

_But that's what you are!_ A soft snide voice whispered somewhere inside her mind. _You're a solider. You always were and you always will be._

Despite the intended accusation, bitterness, and venom in the voice Mikan couldn't help feel a bit of fierce pride. She was a solider. A good one to at that. She let a ghost of a smile play on her face.

When she'd finally managed to find the painkiller, she stood up to search her room for a jug of water, only to see a black clothed masked figure standing by her window. She merely nodded in acknowledgement to the man before filling a glass with water, and gulping it down along with the painkiller. Doing so she turned her full attention back to the black clothed man, and raised a delicate elegant eyebrow at him. Her way of asking why he was here.

"Sakura-san, it's so good to finally have you back here in the Academy." The man said smoothly.

"The name is Sakura-_Elric_." Mikan replied, rather rasped, coldly. His pathetic attempt at politeness irritated her.

When he met Mikan's head-on glare he merely smirked and corrected himself, "Ah yes, pardon my absent-mindedness, Sakura-_Elric_-san." Mikan curtly nodded back at him.

"As I said before it's good to finally have you here in the Academy. Especially a student with skill, calibre, abilities, and intelligence such as yours." He said.

"Flattery doesn't work well with me, so why don't you just tell me what my mission is Persona." She rasped, already getting tired with the charade while reaching inside her pocket for her packet of cigarettes.

"Ah quite the perceptive one as well. It's a surprise that I used to underestimate you during your earlier tenure here." He said observing her with his wine crimson eyes through his mask, as she lit the slender nicotine stick between her lips. "As you correctly stated earlier I'm here about your first mission for the Academy. You are to meet me at the edge of the Northern Forest at 9:30 p.m. sharp. I'll be there with your partner so that I can brief you both on the details about your mission."

Mikan frowned. "I don't need a partner to work. They'll only get in my way of completing the mission." She rasped.

"Unfortunately this mission is quite dangerous. Besides it is your first mission, and the Academy doesn't want to take any risks which is why you'll be working with a partner." Mikan nodded. "Is there anything else?" he asked his voice still dripping with the fake politeness from earlier.

"Yes." She rasped in reply, before throwing him an untouched box of cigarettes which he deftly caught. "This is the last time you'll get free smoke from me. Next time bring your own set and allow me to smoke in peace, instead of staring at me."

He nodded smirking before leaving through the open window. Mikan subconsciously noted to make sure it was locked at all times, and that she changed all the locks of her room as well. Or perhaps she'd put up a permanent Alchemic barrier. Either worked for her. She didn't want that creepy cross-dresser coming in uninvited like that again…

Maybe she'd do all three.

* * *

Lunch consisting of warm soup and noodles, found itself on her study table an hour later along with a concerned Andou Tsubasa and an irate Harada Misaki. Apparently they'd both found out that Mikan would be doing a mission tonight from Noda-sensei. Mikan pitied her time-travelling teacher, who really couldn't control his Alice and hence time-travels. She imagined the state the high-school couple – mostly the pink haired, pink eyed Harada Misaki – must've left him in after their extensive questioning.

Truthfully she felt bad for the whole school (which was saying something since she mostly hated the place and would've razed it to the ground had it not been for the Special Abilities Class, Noda-sensei, Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei, Yuu, Mochu, Anna, Nonoko, and Koko) since she was sure that, by the tired look on Tsubasa's face, Misaki had gone on a rampage of the entire school. And she could never forget what Misaki was like on a rampage. Mikan's pink haired sempai seemed like a mini-version of her blonde aunt Winry Elric. All she needed was a wrench.

And the victims of anyone who was like Winry on a rampage definitely deserved utmost heartfelt sympathy even from the devil himself. Well that is if the devil actually had the balls to stand up to Winry, considering it was Winry Elric in question. Mikan was pretty sure even the devil was scared shitless of Winry.

"How could they?!" Misaki screamed breaking through Mikan's amusing mental image of the Devil (who oddly resembled a somewhat chimera of Edward and Envy) cowering on his knees in front of a very pissed Aunt Winry holding her infamous wrench, "On your first official day back in school!"

Mikan merely shrugged carelessly discarding the day-dream, and she took in another small portion of noodles and soup, giving Tsubasa a grateful look as it soothed her raw throat. The boy was really proving himself to be one of the best caretakers Mikan had ever come across. Mikan wondered if the Shadow Manipulator was planning on becoming a doctor.

Misaki merely seemed to get more agitated by this nonchalant response, and hence screamt more, reminding Mikan of the night she'd announced her departure back to Asmestris to the Special Abilities Class.

"Calm down Misaki." Tsubasa said sighing. "You keep forgetting that Mikan is used to these kinds of things. She did fight a war after all. This type of sudden missions must've been a normal frequent occurrence for her."

Mikan nodded in affirmation of Tsubasa's statement. While Misaki flopped down on the bed next to Tsubasa in defeat. "I still think it's unfair and cruel!" she huffed.

"Life's unfair and cruel Misaki-sempai. You just have to get used to that truth." Mikan bluntly stated in her usual raspy voice.

The pink eyed girl just looked at her. "When did you grow up?" she asked.

"A long time ago." Mikan deadpanned, as she drank the remaining soup in her bowl, and Misaki sighed. What Mikan said was true. She was no longer the sweet naïve innocent angel they all loved. She'd grown up.

But when Misaki recounted all their memories together, remembering those certain times when Mikan would seem too mature for her age, the pink haired wondered if Mikan had ever been that way from the beginning.

* * *

9:30 p.m. came too soon for Mikan as she sighed awaiting Persona's arrival at the designated meeting spot.

She'd stuck to her Alchemist uniform of the Onyx Squad, which lived up to it's name with the uniform. Black combat boots, black gloves (hers were fingerless leather), a black tank, a formal shirt (alternating between white, dark blue, dull red or black, and hers was midnight blue). It was the similar to the clothes she usually wore, save for the knee-length black overcoat bearing the almost unnoticeable Asmetris state coat of arms; and unique odd face-mask. Hers was simply a black one with slits for her eyes, nose, and mouth with red streaks one her cheek. Mustang had always commented how the uniform suited her Alchemist title.

She briefly wondered what her mission was, and who her partner would be, before merely casting those thoughts away form her mind. She'd find out soon enough any way.

"Ahh arriving earlier than the designated time. You truly are a professional." Persona's infuriatingly fake polite voice said from the darkness, as he walked up to her followed by someone who appeared to be in the Middle School Division. She didn't really bother paying much attention after that. Mikan's eyes narrowed, as she inwardly restrained herself from taking on her Homunculus form. She nodded in reply to Persona's greeting as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Why don't you come out and meet your partner?" Persona called over his shoulder and the person in the shadows stepped out into the faint moonlight. Mikan's eyes narrowed even further while the boy's eyes widened in perhaps shock or surprise or both. Maybe this would be sparsely amusing.

"Let me introduce you to each other, since the Board has decided that both of you are to be partners in missions for the Academy henceforth." He continued. Mikan had to stop herself from growling. She'd specifically mentioned that she preferred working solo.

"Dangerous Abilities Black Cat Hyuuga Natsume, I'd like you to meet our newest member of the Shadow Corps, Dangerous Special Abilities Demon Alchemist Mikan Sakura-Elric." Persona said a smirk on his lips. Mikan merely gave a rough nod in Natsume's direction, while noting that her Corps title was the same as her State Alchemist title. She briefly wondered if her uncle or Godfather had anything to do with it.

_Of course they have something to do with it. They're always involved. Stupid obsessive-compulsive insane dictators. They're concerned dictators but they're still stupid obsessive-compulsive insane ones._ Her inner Ralph chided in his usual bored manner. She could even picture the boy smacking her upside the head.

"Mikan-_chan_ as you already know your partners ability is his Fire Alice." Persona continued on, "And Natsume-_kun_-" Mikan inwardly shuddered at the stress on '-kun' and '-chan' as the momentary thought of Persona being a paedophile crossed her mind. Then again with all the cross-dressing, evil red eyes, sadistic nature and other unusual mannerisms, and hobbies (She would never get the memories of his room before she 'redecorated' it out of her mind.) she was sure finding out that the bastard was indeed one wouldn't be surprising. "- your partner's abilities are Nullification and Alchemy."

"Alchemy?" she heard the flame-caster ask. She noted it had taken a deeper baritone as he'd grown. But it still had that Devil-May-Care tone to it.

_What you were expecting the bastard to change and become all sweet, happy, and gay?!_ Her morbid and sadistically bored soldier cum Alchemist cum Homunculus chided sarcastically.

"Yes Alchemy." Persona replied back. Mikan found it unsurprising that Persona hadn't bothered to elaborate. She knew that he didn't have the slightest inkling as to how advanced her Alchemy was or what she could do with it.

She listened intently to the cross-dresser after as he briefed them about the mission. It was an important one for the Academy, which also meant it would be inexplicably hard, and – in Mikan's opinion – purely annoying, even though it sounded like a simple transport mission on the top.

They had to simply transport a valuable gadget created by one of the students (Mikan immediately and rightly guessed it to be the younger Imai's) from the Academy to the docks, where the purchaser would be waiting for them to pay them and load it onto his private yacht. That was fairly simple. It was the obstacles they'd meet along the way set by the AAO and others that would be a problem. And Mikan always found this annoying since said obstacles were always pompous newbies in the business who made Pride and Greed seem humble. Or they were just pompous jerks.

And all of them, _all of them_, were blasted perverts. She'd forgotten the number of times one of them would try and cop a feel of her when they found out she was a female.

_Bastards need to rot in the deepest pit of hell with creepy psychotic hairy gays hitting on them for eternity._ She thought vehemently.

* * *

So far the mission was going well. Their path was clear, there were hardly any motorists out this late at night, they hadn't come across many obstructions yet, and they were halfway to their destination.

Mikan sat in the back of the semi smoking. Nothing seemed to be out of place with her. And unless you knew her extremely well you wouldn't be able to tell she was on the edge. (Her family would point out that by the number of cigarette stubs in the ashtray. Mikan was generally a very slow smoker. She liked to enjoy the cancer sticks)

Inwardly she was waiting for the attack of the AAO to come, and was purely surprised it hadn't come yet. They should've attacked some time back, when they were still in desolate streets. Now they'd be in broad traffic soon. Unless they'd already realised that and made plans about that. If that was the case, then Mikan knew they'd get tied up for a while at the minimum if not be 'totally fucked in deep shit' to quote Greed.

Maybe it was those three years of war and secret missions in Asmetris causing her paranoia. She didn't know how things worked here.

And her mood wasn't being helped by the fact that the stupid flame-caster hadn't taken his eyes off her since they got into this truck.

She really wished she could talk normally without any difficulty, so that she could tell him to get a life and stop staring at her in her very creative verbal ways. But she could only do that during rare moments or when she took her Homunculus form. But if she talked in her sin form she knew when she regained her normal form her throat would be worse.

"You've changed." Came the sudden comment from the flame-caster momentarily startling her.

"Huh?" she rasped surprise getting the better of her before she could recompose herself. She noted the boy flinch at the rasp, as if it hurt him.

"I said you've changed." The teen answered. Mikan shrugged in response taking a deep drag of her cigarette.

"It's called growing up Black Cat." She rasped back, before suddenly jumping up. Something was wrong here. Very wrong. She could sense it. And it wasn't her paranoia anymore. She ignored the curious glance the flame-caster sent her way and opened the back door of the truck. Her suspicions were confirmed.

She was right in guessing that the AAO had probably thought this out. And judging by the situation they were in, they were two steps away from being totally fucked in deep shit.

She couldn't believe she hadn't realised it sooner when she couldn't smell smoke, petrol, and metal of cars. Or didn't hear them for the matter. They should have made it the night traffic congested roads fifteen minutes ago and yet they were still travelling down desolate roads that most definitely didn't lead to the docks.

Growling she turned to the Black Cat mouthing a stern instruction for him to stay in place. She then noiselessly hoisted herself onto the roof of the truck before making her way to the steering cab.

To say the AAO operative who was earlier smiling while driving the truck to their base glad that he'd managed to deceive the infamous Persona, was now fearing for his life would be the understatement of the year.

He was hoping with fever that the girl who had her lance like nails poking tenderly into his neck would at last give him a fast and painless death, instead of acidifying his finger and toes, tearing his limbs from his body, and ripping his heart out of his chest like she promised she would when he reached the docks.

And the AAO thought the Hyuuga kid was dangerous.

How the hell did this kid see through him?

"Step on it, if you don't want me to rip your dick off and shove it up your ass as well, when we reach there." The Shadow Corp rasped dangerously, eyes the colour of fresh blood gleaming malicious from behind that fearsome mask.

He gulped nervously.

"The faster you get us back on track, the less painful your death. If you get us there on our designated meeting time, or better before, I might even let you live and let the Academy deal with you." The Corp rasped again, and it chilled him to the bone.

They reached their destination, and delivered the parcel, collected the payment. All of which was handled by the Black Cat.

"So now back to the Academy. And try any tricks, I might reconsider my decision." Mikan rasped.

The AAO operative nodded and took them back in record time. And was taken in for a full interrogation by Persona.

Persona – the smug bastard Mikan thought – seemed extremely displeased he made such a grave error.

"Demon Alchemist, eliminate and dispose of him." He said red eyes narrowed before leaving the room along with the Black Cat.

Mikan sighed nodding. If she'd known they'd kill the man once he was brought to the Academy she would have done it back when she'd caught him.

"Seems like you were living on borrowed time." The girl rasped before walking up to the chained man and placing her hand on his forehead.

She hated killing period. And especially the way she was about to but she had no choice. This was the only way she wouldn't leave any traces of murder.

Sighing once again she began to decompose the man's body, into it's constituent elements before reconstituting it into gases, in a chain reaction unmindful of him screams of pain. They were taken care of by the Alchemic barrier she'd created.

She watched the man evaporate into vapour before he was completely gone.

Sighing she left the room.

Her first mission for the Academy seriously turned out to be an annoying one.

* * *

**A/N:** There it's finally done. I hope you guys like it.

Leave a note. Ciao!


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Fine

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FMA or GA. If I ever do you guys would be the first to know.

**A/N:** This has been a long way coming I know. I sincerely apologise for my hiatus. I'm not completely off-hiatus, but I will try to update sooner in the long-run.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

She was all right. She was perfectly fine. Really she was. It was a pity that Misaki didn't believe her. Because it would've saved her from being mothered around after the mission. And classes hadn't even begun for the day yet. And as much as Mikan wanted to hate Tsubasa for it, she couldn't since the boy was doing his best to get the pink haired girl to stop.

"Really Misaki I don't think she needs it. She'd tell you she doesn't need it if it didn't strain her throat." Tsubasa said trying to pry Misaki off the brunette.

"Misaki-senpai, please, I'm really fine." Mikan rasped before massaging her throat, to ease the pain.

"No you're not. You just had a mission last night and, you've been doing missions continuously for the past three weeks, and………… mmph!" She was cut off by Tsubasa placing his hand over her mouth. She began to struggle in his grip.

"If Mikan says she's fine, then she's fine. You aren't helping by forcing her to talk and injure her throat more." Tsubasa said with a note of finality that ceased Misaki's struggles. This of course caused Mikan to heave a rather audible sigh of relief, and shoot an extremely grateful look to Tsubasa, who smiled back. The Shadow Manipulator had really taken his task of caring for her to hand inexplicably well. And Mikan knew it was out of his own heart rather than just being requested to do so by Ed. That had just acted as a catalyst. Tsubasa was always her caring older brother in this academy.

It didn't matter that she never had any blood ties to the boy. After all not all bonds needed blood.

"Misaki you go on ahead. I'll drop Mikan to her class." He informed the pink haired girl. "You can probably finish the homework Jinno gave us if you make it in time." He added.

Misaki nodded, said her goodbyes, promised to meet Mikan for lunch, and ran off. Both Tsubasa and Mikan heaved sighs of relief as they saw their friend disappear.

"I'm glad we managed to avoid that." Tsubasa said.

"Misaki-senpai isn't that stupid. She'll figure it out eventually. She probably already knows. I don't know why you insist on keeping these things from her. I'm no angel, or saint, Tsubasa-sempai. I'm a solider, a tool, and a cold hearted killer when I have to be." Mikan grumbled, activating her homunculus abilities. She was tired of rasping and the strain speaking had on her throat.

"Yeah I understand." The boy replied tiredly. His lack of sleep from the previous nights was showing. He'd given up on trying to convince Mikan that she wasn't completely all of the things she said she was. Especially after the state, he saw the girl in a few nights back. The girl was completely broken over first mission for the school. And in her distant grieving, she'd spilled her guts on the mission and what happened.

_I just erased someone's existence. Erased him from the face of the planet. And he seemed like a nice person too. Maybe if we'd met under different circumstance I would've probably liked him. He seemed like the type who loved children. Ne I think he probably had a family too. Seemed like a family man. Probably had a few kids too from the looks of it. One recently too. He looked liked he was used to changing diapers, and smelt of baby powder. Wonder what'll happen to his family? After all, it was such a clean Erasing too. No blood, no stains, no remains, no evidence. Nothing left at all. A perfect Erasure. Did I erase him from their memories too? Will they think he abandoned them? Will they sit hoping that he'll come back to them someday? Even if it's in the form of a dead corpse?_

He shook the memory away. It was so heartbreakingly sad seeing Mikan in that state. "But there's a small part of her that hopes that the other Mikan exists in there too. I don't want her to lose that hope. Especially when I believe it too."

The brunette shrugged, slipping a cigarette between her lips and lighting it. "To each his own." She merely said, getting up from her seat to head for class, while Tsubasa did the same. The entire walk was a silent one, but not an uncomfortable one. Tsubasa had a whole calming air around him that always made Mikan feel comfortable. They reached her class rather quickly.

She parted ways with him with his usual kiss on the forehead, and the promise of meeting during break time. Or at least that was what she expected since it had become their normal custom. So she was surprised when he still stood there waiting for her to go inside, one encouraging hand on the small of her back. She moved to protest, but the look he gave her silenced her. "Things have changed since you last studied here, I'm sure you've noticed. Nothing can be kept a secret for more then an hour or so. I haven't forgotten you partnered up with Natsume last night. And most likely, everyone here already knows that. They'll pounce on you the moment you enter, like they have been doing so for the past three weeks. We both know that. I'll wait till you get settled down. I'll sit with you if it's what's needed. And no, I won't get into trouble for it. I worked out some things with your uncle to make sure I'm allowed to take care of you freely. I'm not going to allow you to get bullied or disturbed anymore, and take it lying down. I should've started doing this earlier when you first schooled here."

If Mikan had remembered how to cry at that very moment, she probably would've burst into grateful tears. She really would've. Instead, she settled for leaning against Tsubasa and forcing herself to rasp a painful, but heartfelt sincere 'thank you'.

Tsubasa merely wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently, rubbing her arm comfortingly. "Shall we go in?" he asked and she breathed deeply before nodding affirmative.

The class was in its usual state of early morning chaos when they entered. Though everything seemed to stop the moment she set foot inside class, and everyone turned to her expecting her to say something. They quickly went back to whatever they were doing, the moment Tsubasa stepped in behind her. Tsubasa was right about news spreading really quickly in the Academy. She sighed, suddenly very glad that Tsubasa had decided to stay with her. It seemed that she'd probably have a very peaceful day thanks to him.

* * *

Tsubasa was right in his unspoken assumption of Natsume wanting answers. He'd probably wanted them since the first day she came back. But fortunately, for her, he couldn't ask because of Persona's interruptions calling her out of class to discuss another mission. Or Narumi, or Misaki, or some other teacher would call her out for her sessions with the doctors. (She was genuinely surprised on knowing that she had real well-wishers amongst the staff.)

Mikan had noticed him sending curious glances her way during all the lectures leading up to break. She steadily ignored him, and instead struck up a warm conversation about their Alices with Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko, who'd all taken the chance of getting her free for once to talk to her, via Koko. Well it was more like she was dragged into the conversation but seeing everyone's faces she didn't have the heart to protest. They were so genuinely concerned about how her recovery was progressing, and her 'New Alice' that Mikan had to stifle the urge to simply hug them all. For some weird reason they seemed to think that Mikan's Alchemic Alice was the type that drained life energy, when it really wasn't. Well it was if someone used their own soul as energy in a transmutation, as each soul was a mini-philosophers stone, but Mikan really wasn't about to tell them that.

For some reason they also thought it was Mikan's 'Alice' of Alchemy that restricted her ability to talk.

"Not really. It isn't that at all." Mikan forced herself to rasp monotonously. "My best friend, and somewhat surrogate cousin Ralph went into coma, around a year ago. So he's more of a living vegetable now. And it followed Grandpa's, and my Godmother's deaths. So I went into depression. Side effects occurred. End of story." She shrugged.

Yuu hugged her so tightly right then and there, that Mikan found herself unable to breathe. He was followed by Anna and Nonoko. And it was a good five minutes before Mikan could settle back down in her bench leaning comfortably against Tsubasa. "Oh Mikan we're so sorry."

"Nah it's all right." Mikan rasped out a reply, while attempting to give them a convincing smile. But being unable to bring herself to actually do more than smirk, she settled instead on showing them some of her Alchemy. (Some which thankfully didn't involve any use of Homunculi abilities, or talking for that matter.) That quickly turned into a "Make a mini crystal figurine city from paper" with requests coming from her friends gathered around her table, an awestruck Tsubasa included.

Of course, when bell signalling the end of recess came, no one had the heart to see the mini crystal city (which interestingly enough seemed like a futuristic fantasy version of Asmetris) destroyed or reconverted. Even if it meant facing the wrath of Jinno who was taking them for this period. But unfortunately, they had absolutely no place to keep said city. Or it's population of figurines.

"Well Yuu could create an illusion to hide it from Jinno." Anna offered.

"But then the illusion won't necessarily be a hologram now, would it? Jinno wouldn't be able to see it, but he could crash into it." Tsubasa mentioned.

"Mikan says we could just leave it here like this next to her. Jinno probably won't confiscate it, if it's next to Mikan." Koko suggested. Mikan smirked, but ruined it completely by letting out a wide yawn.

"All right, come on." Tsubasa said getting up. "Off to bed with you. You haven't slept a wink last night. And I'm willing to bet you haven't slept much before that."

"I can manage." Mikan rasped.

"Well even if you can, you're going to bed. And no more talking either. You're not supposed to strain yourself." Tsubasa said ruffling Mikan's hair gently.

"Mother hen." Mikan grumbled under her breath, before getting up and following Tsubasa out of the classroom waving goodbye to Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, and Ruka, feeling like a five year old clinging to her father. Arguing with Tsubasa never yielded any results, so it was just pointless trying to convince to let her stay for class. Besides, she wasn't really all that interested in classes today anyway.

* * *

"Hyuuga has been looking at you the whole morning." Tsubasa said conversationally a bit later as they walked towards the dorms. "Not to mention glaring daggers at me. So was Hotaru for that matter."

Mikan shrugged. She wasn't interested in how the Flame-caster's mind worked. And she'd cut all her ties with the inventor when she left the Academy to go to Asmetris. What they did didn't concern her.

"I think Imai is genuinely worried about you Mikan. People do change over time. And besides I'm sure she didn't mean what she said."

"Meaning it or not, it doesn't make a difference. Some things simply can't be forgiven Senpai." Mikan rasped, as she clutched onto Tsubasa's hand to steady herself, a wave of sudden dizziness hitting her.

"Mikan you okay?"

"Dizzy." She rasped trying to activate her homunculi abilities. Unfortunately, she couldn't concentrate enough, and another wave of dizziness hit her.

"That's it! I knew I was wrong when I stuck up for you in front of Misaki. She was right. You aren't fine!" the shadow manipulator said as he leant down to carry the brunette. "I'm going to tuck you in, and you're going to stay in bed till you're better, got that? No excuses." He continued as he walked towards Mikan's room in the dorms.

"I'm fine senpai. You don't have to do this."

"No you're not fine. And you aren't straining yourself anymore."

"But-"

"No buts. Just shut up and stop making yourself worse, kay? You're going to stay in bed, and be fussed about. You deserve it."

"I have a mission tonight Tsubasa." She confessed suddenly.

"Well then too bad for the Academy. They're just going to have to send someone else. They shouldn't be overworking you anyway, since it's only your third week back."

"We both know that it isn't how it works."

"Well they'll have to change it. You need rest and you're going to get it."

"You won't be able to deal with Persona you know."

"Want to bet? I mean he may be able to make me disintegrate, but I'm sure Gluttony or Sloth would have a say in that before it happened."

"Gluttony? Sloth?"

"Or whichever Homunculi is doing 'watchdog' at the moment. I hope it's Envy."

"They've been doing 'Watchdog'?"

"Yeah since the first mission disaster they've been trying to stop stuff like that from happening. You were sent here to recover. Not to reopen wounds to smear salt on them. Anyway no more talking. I can hear your throat cursing you for over-killing it. We're going to get you to bed. And you'll get some much needed and _deserved_ R&R."

Mikan simply nodded, relaxing herself in Tsubasa's arms. It was really useless protesting. Besides, she wasn't really feeling all that great anyway. She lazily rested her head against Tsubasa's chest, before drifting off to sleep a few minutes later. Her last coherent thought before drifting off was: _Tsubasa should really become a paediatrician. He'd make a great one._

* * *

**A/N:** Wow I hope it was good. Anywho I'm off to bed, so leave me a note telling me what worked for you and what didn't eh?


	12. Chapter 12: Good Days At Least For Mikan

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FMA or GA. If I ever do you guys would be the first to know.

**A/N:** Looky! Update! :D

* * *

**Chapter 12**

For a whole week, since Tsubasa had declared himself her bodyguard (he never said it, but Mikan was sure that he meant it) and told her about the Homunculi taking turns in doing 'watchdog' duty (which were now more active hyper 'watchdog') Mikan had found herself blissfully free of stares, random pouncing upon for answers, anonymous hate attacks, and missions. Mostly though she found herself free of Persona. Which was in her books a good thing. A very good thing. Especially since the bastard would stare at her with those glowing red eyes (no she wasn't imagining anything, the fucker's eyes _were_ glowing) like she was a piece of _oh so_ tasty, tasty meat, smiling that weird fake polite smile while he did so.

_Creepy does not even begin…_

Another thing that had changed in the past week, was the presence of the person (well Homunculus was the proper term but oh well… she was against discrimination anyway) now walking besides her, who recently also taken up the 'watchdog' duty. Someone who Mikan hadn't seen for around two years, since he was busy gathering Intel during the war, and had been doing so all through the restoration of Asmetris, making sure no other Terrorist groups, or remnants of the previous Anti-Asmetris militants remained.

"I need a smoke." said the smooth and husky voice of the Homunculus next to her.

"Well I'm not giving you anymore. You've nearly finished half of my stash. And it's the restock you brought with you today." Mikan half grumbled, half rasped, while trying to suppress a cough. She really hated having colds. Especially colds that came with coughing fits, and sore throats. As if her throat wasn't sore enough already, with the injury, and her continuous forced rasping. But she tried to look on the good side of things. The cold was the only bad thing that happened during the whole week.

"Well I can't help it, I'm a greedy man."

"Homunculus." Mikan automatically corrected by force of habit.

"That's racist."

"Bullshit!" she grumbled, before dissolving into a small coughing fit. _Great just what my poor larynx needs!_

"You know I have the perfect remedy for a sore throat." The Homunculus commented absently. "Cut it."

"Stop quoting Alfred Hitchcock."

"Oh did he say that?

"Yes."

"Well I still say the perfect cure for a sore throat is to cut it. Alfred Hitchcock be damned."

"Greed…"

"It's not like you'll die anyway. You can just activate your Homunculus form and then have your throat regenerate. Bam better than ever!"

"And I'd end up disturbing all those poor souls who happened to accidentally walk in on me while I did said act." Mikan replied. Then mumbled as an afterthought, "Well they'll be disturbed for life if they actually managed to live through the horror of that particular scene."

"Since when did terrifying others not sit well with you? I thought you took great pleasure in it."

"You're confusing me with Envy, dear."

"And you're no different?"

"Just because I'm his niece doesn't mean anything. I'm just a young innocent naïve impressionable adolescent easily led-astray by gore and violence."

"I'm guessing you'll say you have the heart of a young girl somewhere, next?"

"I do… Last time I checked I did… So I most likely still do. Somewhere… At least I think so."

"In a glass jar on your desk?" Greed helpfully suggested, devoid of all sarcasm.

"One: That's Stephen King. B: I'm not Persona, nor am I Envy."

"Order system wrong."

"Do I seem like I care?"

"Not really."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh. Damn! I need a smoke."

"Well I'm not giving one, so go get your own."

"You really are an _Elric._"

Mikan decided that killing Greed by rather painful maiming to death, with a transmuted Iron-Maiden, and leaving him to regenerate, would probably yield more success than asking him to shut-up. (It would probably avoid a headache, and give her a much needed break from Greed's company. Who as much fun as he was to be around, was absolutely shitty company when he was bitching.) Fragile human minds be damned.

So she did so. Right outside one of the various entries to the main school building, they were walking through.

Envy; who'd been hiding the whole time for a reason Mikan was yet to figure out, and hadn't revealed himself until that particular moment; found the whole scene extremely amusing. So amusing that he couldn't stop cackling. So Mikan gave him the same treatment. And then proceeded to her room, for some much needed quiet and alone time.

The _poor, poor_ Technical Ability types.

* * *

It was about more than a good three hours later, and three fourths of the way into the last Harry Potter book (which seemed too amusing since the 'Golden Trio' were on a wild cross country journey, that sorely tempted her to quote 'The Vagabond' by Stevenson) when Mikan saw Envy and Greed yet again. She knew from personal experience that it never took them that long to get out of an Iron-Maiden and regenerate. (Ed had trapped them both in Iron-Maidens once, when they were being particularly annoying. Then transmuted chains to wrap snugly around them, before padlocking them. It took them fifteen and forty-two seconds minutes to get out, and regenerate. Mikan'd timed them. _Yes, she had been that bored._) So she'd guessed that they went for a long walk, before deciding it was safe to annoy her again, without the risk of being impaled.

They'd even brought her chocolate as a peace offering. And Fluff-Puffs too.

_They just had to stoop that low, didn't they? The shameless bastards._

Mikan accepted the chocolates and Fluff-Puffs, with a rasped 'thanks'.

Then she impaled them in Transmuted Iron-Maidens once again for the pure hell-of-it-all, before going back to finish her beloved Harry Potter series.

Today was turning out to be a good day.

* * *

Around an hour later when Envy and Greed heard Mikan's cursing come to a halt, they'd deemed it safe to speak again.

"So the book wasn't good?" Envy asked, stating the absolute obvious.

"Potter should've died." Mikan grumbled.

"_The wimp lived? You're fucking joking right? Voldemort was supposed to kill him and stay Dark Lord and live evilly-ever-after!_" Envy roared grabbing the book from Mikan and settling down to read it, pages turning as Envy's eyes gobbled up words at a frightening pace.

"Fan-palm-tree much?" Greed asked.

"Shut it." Envy replied absently still reading the book like a mad-man… uh palm-tree.

"Since when did he like Harry Potter?" Mikan asked casting the Homunculus a weird look.

"I honestly have no clue. But I think it started sometime after he got the book of you." Greed answered.

"I don't remember giving him the book." Mikan rasped.

"Probably stole it then." Greed mumbled.

"Hello I'm reading here!"

Mikan and Greed cast Envy one more look, before Mikan shrugged and made her way to her bed for a nap. Greed for lack of something better to do decided to go and annoy Envy. And diminish Mikan's stock of cigarettes while doing so.

-x-x-x-

Tsubasa decided to ignore the two heavily chained Iron-Maidens in the corner, inside the weird cell-like structure, the book lying in shreds on the floor next to the cell (it looked vaguely like Misaki's copy of the Deathly Hallows), and Mikan's creepily pleased grin, when he came later in the afternoon with Mikan's lunch. Between the grunts of discomfort emanating from the Iron-Maidens (one voice sounding suspiciously like Envy) and Mikan's snickers, he figured that he really didn't want to know anyway. He was probably _better off_ not knowing. After all at times, as they say, 'Ignorance is Bliss.'

In this case it most likely was.

And besides, Mikan seemed to be having a good day.

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't help myself. Evil Mikan calls to me! Hope you enjoyed it.

Leave a note! Ciao!


End file.
